Proposal
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "What? Did you expect me to ask on bended knee? Wait for a yes?… I don't DO typical Samantha."
1. Chapter 1

Um…hi.

This is a new story? I think. I'm not sure. See you at the bottom **AN**. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies belongs to... *fill in the blank please*

* * *

"Be honest Sammie…which one looks better?" Clover asked with an unsure pout on her face. Sam smiled at her friend and shrugged. "Honestly, they are both perfect Clover" she said truthfully. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh come on Sammie! That isn't helping!" she screamed in frustration as she set down the two pairs of white bridal shoes she had just been holding. "Sorry" Sam mumbled apologetically as she watched her friend pace back and forth and sigh.

"Okay my turn, move over Clover!" Alex said excitedly before standing up and showing Sam her choice. Sam's eyes trailed over the shoes and she smiled. "Wow Alex those are really nice, go for them!" Alex grinned. "Thanks Sam, you are so helpful!" she said gleefully with happiness filled in her amber eyes. Sam smiled at her friends, not being able to help but feel happy for them. There was an excellent reason for that too.

They were getting married.

In just one month from now both Clover and Alex were going to marry on the same day, at the same venue. Clover was marrying her (shockingly) long-time boyfriend Blaine and Alex was marrying a man she met at WOOHP, a secret agent just like her named Darren who was good friends with Blaine.

It was just like they had always decided. Just like they had always planned. Best friends getting married at the same time, together. A small frown touched her lips at the thought of that because she knew it wasn't all the way they had planned. Not really…

**She** wasn't getting married.

She was the only one _not_ getting married in the trio of friends. She couldn't help but feel bad for ruining something they had decided since grade 1. The dream and promise of getting married on the same day, all of them…it just wasn't going to happen. Sam sighed trying to get her mind of it as she watched her friends laughing and smiling while they fussed over the smallest of details for their upcoming weddings. Something she was here to help them with. _"And that's all I need to focus on right now" _she told herself while smiling at her excited friends.

"Okay so you are like maid of honour at both our weddings" Clover said with a smile. "Think you can manage it on the same day?" Sam let out a small laugh. "Yea, Of course! How hard is it going to be? Both of you guys are getting married at the same place." Alex bit her lip and nodded. "Yea we are." Clover grinned. "Just like we planned."

Sam's face fell slightly at her words but she struggled to smile instead to cover up her sadness. Clover frowned noting Sam's sudden mood change and she knew exactly what this was about. "Sammie? Are you okay?" she asked, concern all over her face when she looked at the redhead. Sam nodded. "Of course. Why?" she said softly, sounding nervous. _"Please, please let her not remember!_" Sam mentally prayed over and over in her head.

The blonde frowned. "This sucks" she sighed. "I really wanted us all to marry on the same day, same place like we ALWAYS planned" she said with a small demanding pout. Sam let out a tired sigh and groan, unhappy that Clover had remembered what she had hoped she wouldn't bring up. This was about the hundredth time she had brought it up since Blaine had proposed six months. Alex was cleared because she had a fiancée. That left only her to be picked on. Sam sighed again remembering how stupid the last six months had been with the ridiculous amounts of dates she had been forced to go on by Clover in a sad attempt to make her meet "Mr. Perfect."

Clover had this vision in her head that on one of these dates she was going to meet a guy and fall madly in love on the spot and then he would propose and they would live happily ever after, after getting married on June 30th the same date as Alex and Clover's weddings. It hadn't happened over six months and now with just a month to go Sam had called the dates off. She wasn't about to pick a man to marry in just a month. It was too short to get to know a guy and be friends with him let alone marry and spend the rest of her life with him.

"Clover" Sam said warningly. Clover sighed. "I know, I know. You can't" she said sadly. Alex nodded but looked upset as well. Biting her lip Clover spoke again. "But honestly Sammie, why call off the dates? You never know! Maybe the next guy you meet could be-"

"Absolutely not!" Sam snapped, tired of having this conversation over and over again but it never seemed to settle into Clover's head. She sighed in annoyance. "Look I already said no. I'm sorry…" she bit her lip. "Picking a man to marry isn't like picking shoes to wear-"

"It is! It takes careful consideration and lots of searching!" the blonde protested making Sam groan because she had now realized that had been a bad analogy to use to explain things to Clover. Shoes were her life, well at least a good significant part of it.

Sam sighed again. "That's not what I meant…" she frowned. "I can't pick a man in a month and agree to spend my life with him! It would never work and it's just something I wouldn't do." Seeing Clover's disappointed face Sam was reminded of how persistent Clover could be when she wanted something. It also helped remind her of how different she was from her friends. She had always been extra-picky with the guys she got to know. The boys she dated. That was part of the reason she had yet to even have a lasting boyfriend, let alone a fiancée. It never worked out for her and Clover's constant prodding into her failing love life didn't make things easier. She knew it wasn't the blonde's fault, she just wanted to make their dream of marrying on one day come true.

Something she was to blame for not being able to fulfill. Sighing again Sam smiled sadly. "Look you guys, I love both of you a lot, you are like sisters to me…" she gave them both a warning glance. "But this nonsense about me picking a man in a month to marry? This NEEDS to stop!" She glared slightly. "You both know, that for me to even consider marrying a guy, I would have to know him for at least three years and I would have to know him well. Inside out. A month is just not enough" she said firmly making them both sigh.

"Someone from your past then?" Clover said a little more than a second later making Sam want to rip out her hair. Clover smirked. "Oh I know David! Or hmm…how about Dean?" Sam rolled her eyes knowing David wasn't into her or any girl that she knew and Dean was happily engaged to Britney, and Clover knew it. Putting her hands on her hips Sam gave Clover a pointed look. "Dean is engaged to Britney" she said flatly. Clover waved her hand airily and giggled. "Yea, the key word is engaged Sam."

"CLOVER!" Sam screamed in shock making Clover clear her throat nervously when she realized she had said something wrong. Britney was a good friend, she should not have been thinking of messing up her life like that.

"Sorry" Clover said apologetically while hoping neither Sam nor Alex would mention a word about what she had just said to Britney. She sighed. "It's just I want you to get married too" she said with a sigh and Sam shook her head. "Yes I know. You've only said it a million times, but the answer is no." Clover let out another frustrated sigh.

Sam gave her a small smile. "Thanks for worrying about me but right now that doesn't matter." She smiled harder. "I mean hello? You both are getting married in a month! That's what matters!" she said with joy in her voice.

"Yea!" Alex said with a grin before hugging the redhead, Clover joining in to make it a group hug. Pulling away from her they both smiled. Alex gave Sam a little smirk and Sam raised an eyebrow wondering what was on her mind. "Alex?" she asked a little nervously making her laugh. "Nothing Sammie. I was just thinking." Sam sighed. "As long as it isn't about another guy for me to date, it's cool."

Alex shook her head. "No not that." She bit her lip and smiled while watching the redhead who was just such a good friend. She couldn't believe no man had proposed to her yet. Sam was the smartest and most talented amongst them all. Why didn't anyone see that?

Placing her hand on Sam's shoulder she made her look at her. "You just wait and watch Sammie…" she started with a smile. "One day, and it will be soon, you will find him. You're going to find the man that was made just for you and nothing will stop that from happening…." she smiled encouragingly. "And then you will get married and live happily ever after, forever." She smirked. "Mark my words, he's out there somewhere." Sam stayed silent after Alex's little speech with a small smile on her face as she wondered over her words. Could she be right?

A giggle escaped Clover's mouth making the pleasant silence disappear in a snap. Alex turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Clover? What's so funny?" she asked in confusion. Clover shook her head, holding up her hand as she kept laughing. "So-sorry!" she giggled again. "It's just that you sounded sooo much like your mom right now!" Sam let out a small giggle at that remembering Carmen and her obsession with weddings and prince charmings. Alex rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny" she said with a pout.

Sam smiled. "Aww it's okay Alex what you said was sweet" she said softly making Alex smile. Clover rubbed her hands together and eyed the redhead. "Sooo does that mean, it's a yes for another blind date tonight?" she asked slyly. Sam gave her a steel glare letting her know her answer to that question was, and always would be no.

* * *

Sam slumped her back and sighed as she closed to door to her home and walked in. She had just spent five hours at a bridal store with her best friends to help them find gowns. Unfortunately none of them had found the "one" yet which meant she was going to have to go through this same torture tomorrow. "Great" She mumbled while trying to make herself happy and ignore her tired, aching legs.

Walking into the living room she smiled when she saw her mom sitting there drinking coffee. "Oh hi honey" she said with a smile. "How did dress hunting go?" Sam smiled while joining her mom on the couch. "Terrible" she sighed. "They didn't find any which means tomorrow we go again" she said leaning back on the couch tiredly.

"Aww" Gaby said. "Sorry Sammie. Good luck for tomorrow then." Sam smiled. "Thanks mom. They need it" she said with a giggle remembering how Clover had been unable to pick just one and had asked if she could get one customized with everything she wanted on it much to the shopkeeper's horror.

Shaking her head at the amusing memory Sam sighed. "I need a shower" she said tiredly before standing up. "Okay Sammie" Gaby said. Sam turned to leave the room only to stop at her mother's call. "Wait Sam." Stopping ,Sam turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

Gaby smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out now and won't be back tonight." She sighed. "Carmen and Stella need me to look after some stuff for Clover and Alex's weddings so we are doing that tonight. It's probably going to be an all-nighter" she said with a shrug. Sam nodded knowing how involved her mother was in her friends' weddings. She was after all like an aunt to them and best friends with their mothers.

"Okay mommy, just make sure you get some time to rest, okay?" Gaby smiled at her daughter's concern. "Of course I will" she said. Sam smiled again before turning to leave only to hear her mom calling again. "Wait, one more thing" she said making Sam spin around curiously only to see her mother walking over to her with a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. "These are for you" she said with a smile.

Sam let out a joyful laugh. "Mom! Thank you!" she said holding the flowers and grinning although she had no idea why her mom randomly decided to get her, her favourite flowers. Then again she was the best mother anyone could have.

"Oh no Sammie, they aren't from me!" she said with a small laugh making Sam raise an eyebrow as she looked at the flowers in confusion. "They aren't?" she bit her lip. "Then who are they from?" she asked now lost. Gaby shrugged. "I'm not sure at all actually. Someone delivered them through a mail man an hour ago, the card has your name on it but that's it" she said making Sam's eyes narrow.

"_Well this is odd" _Sam thought while looking at the bouquet in her hands. Who could they be from? Who else knew these were her favourite flowers? Drawing out the card she noticed her mother was right and all that was written there was the name "Sam" and that was all.

"I think maybe the person was in a hurry and forgot to sign their name" Gaby said and Sam shrugged knowing that was as good of a guess as any she could come up with. "Yea I guess" Sam said not thinking much of it as she smiled and told her mother she was going to put them in a vase before she went to take her shower.

Walking into the kitchen and filling a vase with enough water Sam smiled, not being able to refrain from smelling the beautiful flowers as she set them down in the vase. Still curious about who they were from she studied the writing on the card trying to see if it looked familiar but the only thing she noticed was that the handwriting was very neat. Shrugging she was about to throw the card out but then held onto it just in case, going into her room and putting it on her desk before she went to take her shower.

* * *

Sam sighed contently as she stepped out of her extended shower, an hour later with a smile on her face. "That was just what I needed" she said with a smile, feeling refreshed after her shower. She grinned as she wrapped herself up in a towel before moving to use a second towel to pat her hair dry. When she was done she flung her hair over her shoulders and smiled while turning around to grab a brush to comb her hair only to stop when he gaze fell on the large mirror before her.

"What the?-"

Sam's eyes narrowed as she glanced at it in surprise. Wondering if she was hallucinating she walked closer to it only to realize that what she was seeing was actually there. There were two words written in the fog of the mirror. With widened eyes she read the words out loud. "Will you?" she whispered not understanding what was the meaning of this, nor how the words got there.

Biting her lip she held her towel closer to her wondering if somehow someone had gotten into her bathroom. Looking around she felt nervous and couldn't fight the feeling of the goose bumps that were forming on her skin. Seeing no one she glanced back at the mirror, staring at the words. They appeared to be doodled into the fog by a human finger. That's what it looked like to her but….

"There is no one here…" she said while feeling more and more confused by the second. This was the second bizarre incident that had happened since she had gotten home. First the random flowers and now this? What was going on?

Wondering if the two were connected she stared at the writing on the mirror trying to match it with the one on the card. Unfortunately the steam from her shower was disappearing quickly since she turned off the hot tap and the words were now just streaks of water before her eyes. "Damn" Sam muttered then sighed realizing that maybe the words had formed themselves. Strange coincidences did happen after all. Did they not?

Ignoring the mirror Sam quickly brushed her hair, drying it, before leaving the bathroom and missing that the door was already unlocked when she had locked in upon going in.

Going into her room Sam took off her towel letting it fall on a chair as she began to put on her night suit that she had laid out on her bed for after her shower so she could sleep right away. She slightly hummed to herself, being in a good mood after her shower as she moved and that was enough to block out the sound of footsteps walking away from her window right after she finished dressing. Just as she was about to turn the lights off and go to sleep the sound of her doorbell ringing downstairs made her sit up in confusion.

"Who could it be now?" She muttered before standing up. Walking down the stairs with narrowed eyes she knew her mother wasn't going to be coming home tonight and Clover and Alex were too bushed from shopping today to come over at…

She glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

**2:00 AM**

Sighing she quickly reached the door and bit her lip before wondering whether or not to open it. It was late. Hearing footsteps walking away, her eyes widened and she realized she had been too late to open the door. "Hey wait!" She called, opening the door and sticking just her head outside. A frown touched her lips when she saw no one and whoever it had been was gone. Shaking her head in annoyance she was about to close the door and go back inside to bed when she froze, noticing something sitting at her doorstep.

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at it, while leaning down to pick it up. It was a small, black, velvet case that looked a lot like a jewellery case. Knowing that made no sense Sam glanced at the silver latch wondering if she should open it and get to the bottom of this. Opening the latch she flicked the case open only to have her eyes widen in shock and surprise a second later as she saw what was inside.

It was a ring.

No, not just any ring. A beautiful diamond ring made of 48 interwoven small diamonds within curving lines and a bigger one at the centre. Her mouth wide in shock and confusion she stared at it not understanding what was going on.

How did this get here? Who did it belong to? Glancing at the case to get a clue her eyes narrowed when she noticed a small card sitting backwards at the top that she hadn't noticed before. Pulling it out with shaky fingers, Sam bit her lip and turned it around.

Her eyes widened to the point of popping when she saw the words written on it, neatly at the centre.

"Marry me."

* * *

Would a muahahahaha be correct to put here? O_O I really don't know lol. I just got this idea right now and I wrote it out….

I have no clue where this is headed or if it is headed anywhere. The summary might change (probably will), the genre might change (probably not) and the rating may jump up to M later if I so go on with this. I'm not sure because I have no idea where I am going with this one.

_**Review…**_

If you'd like for me to continue it and I'll try.

OR I might just delete it. Who knows? My randomness made me write this lol.

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. First off I am sorry for the lack of updates. My computer had blown up and needed _repair_, and I just got it back this Monday so now I can write again.

2nd, I just want to say thanks **so** much for all the reviews! : ) And as a thank you, I kind of wrote a second chapter….

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to people no one cares about. (Those people, or person is not me of course :P) **

**Note: And thank you, ****Poison's Ivy ****for encouraging me to write this even if I don't have an ending yet. :D **

**

* * *

**

A chill passed over her skin when she finally digested the words written on the crisp, white card in metallic, silver writing. "Marry me…." she gulped while trying to read it out loud. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly remembered the bouquet she had received earlier and the writing she had found on the foggy mirror after her hot shower. "Will you marry me?" she whispered, still dazed as confusion and shock pounded away at her brain.

Who?- No what?- Why?-

Biting her lip she took a deep breath in. This had to be a joke, that was ALL it was she told herself, ignoring the huge chunk of diamond she was holding in her hands that was trying to convince her otherwise. She rolled her eyes not being phased by the beautiful diamond ring because it meant nothing. Someone had put a lot of time and effort into pulling a prank on her. After all, there had to be other people who knew about the pact she, Clover and Alex had made to marry on the same day, and this someone was rubbing her failure in her face. "Real mature," she muttered under her breath while snapping the ring box shut. Who would do something as ….as… stupid as this? She thought while never accepting that maybe this was not a joke. After all who on Earth proposed like this? And who would want to marry her?

There was no man out there that would want that. Not one _she _could think of at the moment anyway.

Sighing a little at this cruel and unneeded event she shook off the chill she felt before going back inside to her room, slamming the door before she slumped onto her bed. Muttering curses under her breath her brain quickly thought through people who might do something like this. While Clover could pull some interesting pranks, Sam knew she would never do something like this, her mind flickered to Mandy next but she shook her head snickering at the thought of Mandy giving up a diamond ring just to pull a prank. "She would have a heart attack and die before that," Sam said with a giggle. But then who could do this?

Biting her lip she opened the box to glance at the ring again. The ring glimmered under the soft light of her bedside lamp, making her squint when she looked at it. It was definitely genuine diamond she decided after several moments of inspection even though asking a jeweller or asking Clover would be a more sure way to go but she didn't even want to imagine how Clover would react if she ever saw it. Even if it meant nothing, showing Clover a diamond ring and telling her about the note attached to it would lead to the automatic assumption that she had been hiding a secret lover all along and was now telling them all. Sighing, Sam knew she didn't want that. This ring had to be kept a secret until….

"_Hmm…what am I going to do with it?" _she thought not knowing the answer. After moments of incessant thinking she sighed, falling back on the bed and giving up. She didn't need to deal with this nonsense. There was nothing to deal with. She just had to put this stupid ring out of her head and throw it out the first chance she got and that was all there was to it.

Feeling herself yawn she remembered how tired an entire day of shopping had made her. Shutting the ring box she quickly placed it on her bedside table, ignoring it before she turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep while mentally focusing on the various appointments she had with Clover and Alex for their weddings tomorrow.

That distraction was tiring enough to make her drift off into a deep slumber, too quick for her to even hear the footsteps that approached her open window and stopped right in front of it. And her eyes never saw the man standing there smirking at her in the darkness as an amused response to her naivety.

* * *

"So I'm thinking of sticking with a bright pink and maybe white…" Clover said joyfully while leaning her elbows on the table they were all seated at in the downtown café where they had stopped to take a break from shopping and appointments. Alex nodded slowly. "Well seeing that pink is your favourite colour that makes sense," she said with a shrug. Clover grinned, clapping her hands together. "Yay! Pink it is then!"

Taking a bite of a cookie Alex smirked as she watched the excited blonde. "Hmm wait a minute. Does that meant the bridesmaid gowns need to be pink too?" Clover rolled her eyes. "Duh! Why is there a problem?" she asked when she saw Alex making an uneasy face. "No no, your wedding. I'm just saying pink can be kinda…tacky." A loud gasp of shock left Clover's throat before she scoffed. "I'll have you know pink is very fashionable and not tacky at all! Right Sammie?" she said in a high-pitched voice while trying to not have a panic attack. _"How is pink tacky?" _she thought angrily only to notice Sam hadn't agreed.

Looking across the table Clover frowned when she noticed Sam was staring off into space and seemed to be in an entirely different world.

Again.

Sam had been spacing out all morning, like while they visited the florist to check on the floral arrangements and centrepieces for the banquet, and when they had tried to look for gifts for Blaine and Darren and Sam had agreed to help only to not pay any attention at all. Clover had been politely ignoring it all this time because she thought Sam would have the decency to stop on her own after a while. Her frown deepened at her friend's rudeness because she was finally upset with this behaviour. Here they were discussing the colour scheme for her wedding (a matter of life and death!) so they could worry about bridesmaid gowns and Sam didn't even care. What a wonderful maid of honour. "Earth to Sammie!" she shouted while snapping her fingers in front of the redhead's face.

"Huh? What?" Sam said a second later only to blush in embarrassment when she noticed both her friends looking at her accusingly. They must have been talking about something important when she spaced out. Biting her lip Sam dropped the ring she was holding in her fist within her pocket so it fell back into the folds. "Sorry you guys," she said apologetically. "I didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm sleepy I guess." Alex looked at her in concern. "Why Sammie? Is everything okay?"

It was then when she realized her mistake. The only reason she had slept at 2:30 am last night was because of the strange prank someone had pulled on her but she couldn't tell them that. "No no it's okay. I'm fine don't worry," she said with a smile. "Now where were we?" Sam asked enthusiastically while kicking herself from under the table to remind herself that she was the maid of honour at both her friends' weddings and she had a duty to pay attention to everything. Nothing else could get in the way, not even a bizarre marriage proposal. Clover nodded after a moment when she was sure Sam was listening. "Okay then. So as I was saying colour schemes!" she said with a grin. "See Blaine doesn't mind wearing a pink tuxedo and I know my gown is definitely going to be custom so it will have pink on it…"

Sam nodded while Clover spoke but her mind quickly reverted back to what she had been thinking about since last night. Who would leave a diamond ring and a fake proposal letter at her doorstep?_ "Was it an accident? Maybe someone meant to propose to that girl who lives next door or in the neighbourhood_," she thought, never having looked at the situation through that angle before. She frowned seconds later though when she remembered the person who did this had sent her, her favourite flowers and while that could be a coincidence and some other girl could have the same choice and even the name "Sam" there was still another discouraging factor she had to keep in mind.

This man (provided that it was a man) had entered the house to draw on her bathroom mirror so he had seen the interior and couldn't have mistaken her house for his own girlfriend's house. Sam shivered slightly at the thought that he had been in her bathroom while she showered, the thought still send shivers up her spine and she found she didn't even want to know how he got in and how he had access to her home and was able to invade her privacy. Suddenly feeling on edge, Sam nervously glanced around, afraid that she was being watched at this exact moment even while she was sitting amongst friends in public. Sadly she really didn't know what or who she was up against. It could be a serial killer or a rapist or a….

"Sam!" she heard Clover scream angrily, loud enough to draw the attention of many other people's along with her own. Guiltily looking at the blonde she sighed knowing she had just ignored every word of what was being said while she thought about the ring again. "Sorry," Sam whispered but Clover shook her head. "Honestly Sam! You are the maid of honour at both our weddings! Can you at least pretend to be interested?"

Sam felt herself frowning at Clover's accusations that she wasn't interested. She had been helping them for over a year now with preparations, it wasn't like she hadn't cared but right now she had something new and ridiculous to deal with that had disturbed her normal everyday life. She would like to see how Clover would deal with something like this! Taking a deep breath to calm down Sam knew it wasn't their fault, how were they to blame for this nonsense? She certainly shouldn't be punishing them for it either.

"I'm sorry. I promise to pay attention now, please guys?" she pleaded. Clover watched her with narrowed eyes not being able to help but wonder if there was more going on here than just lack of sleep. All this dazedness and spacing out wasn't like their Sam at all. She was always the one with the most focus on everything but for some reason she had been acting like a displaced alien all day. Sam appeared a bit pale as Clover noticed but when she saw the redhead's hopeful, apologetic face she couldn't help but let her doubts and suspicions go. She could only hope Sam wasn't coming down with a sickness or something. With just a month left till their weddings, that would be a disaster.

"Okay so as I was saying I am thinking of sticking with pink and white as my colour scheme and Blaine is okay with wearing a pink tuxedo." Sam bit her lip in thought. "Hmm… why doesn't he just wear a pink shirt, or a pink-lined tux you know? So he can wear more white or black but still go with your colour scheme," she suggested helpfully. Clover stayed silent for a moment before she grinned in excitement. "THAT is a great idea!" Sam smiled brightly, glad to be able to help. Clover smirked. "See this is why you are my maid of honour," she said proudly making the redhead giggle. Alex smirked. "She's my maid of honour too, don't forget."

Clover stuck her tongue out at Alex and they all laughed before standing up now that the break was over. "Time to do more shopping", Clover said with a huge, excited grin before turning to leave the café, Alex and Sam following close behind her. Staying a step behind her friends, Sam smiled brightly remembering how good it had just felt to help Clover for her wedding and also noting how for that one moment she hadn't been thinking about the ring she had received nor the person that had given it to her. _"Maybe if I keep this up…I won't think of that ring again," _she thought with a grin knowing she could do that. She always did love to help.

Walking outside while listening to Clover talking about where to go next, she kept smiling, glad that she had finally found a way to switch that part of her brain off that was worried over the bizarre proposal by focusing on her friends' various wedding dilemmas. Her eyes narrowed when she felt a paper fly around her leg before nestling against her foot. Looking down she shook her head when she noticed it was a newspaper. _"Why do people litter so much?" _she thought angrily , taking the moment Clover and Alex were busy trying to stop a taxi to lean down and pick it up to go toss it in the recycle bin where it belonged.

Her eyes widened a second later and she stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on the article she was holding. **"21 YEAR-OLD WOMAN RAPED AND KILLED , POLICE STILL LOOKING FOR WITNESSES." **Sam gulped, her throat going dry at the headline. A girl her own age had just been raped and killed. Even though she struggled not to let her mind go there, soon her eyes were closed in agony as she was forced to wonder if this was what she would soon be facing. What if it wasn't just a joke? What if it wasn't an accident at all? She had received a random wedding proposal from some one, ANYONE out there and she had no idea who it was. He could very well be a serial killer, or a rapist or even worse a serial rapist.

She knew that some serial killers had bizarre ways of letting their victims know they were next and rapists had even stranger ways of marking their victims, a thought that made her blood curdle in her veins. Trying to avoid that haunting possibility she wondered if maybe a criminal from WOOHP was doing this for revenge. She was the only spy left on the team was she not? Clover and Alex had quit long before and at the moment she was the number one agent Jerry had. It made sense for criminals to want to get revenge on only her. Drawing in a breath she sighed quickly dismissing that thought because she knew that every WOOHP criminal was too busy getting revenge or carrying out some crackpot scheme for world domination. So it could never be a criminal from WOOHP.

Biting her lip, her mind swam with the disturbing thoughts that maybe she was indeed being targeted by a serial killer or a rapist. A diamond ring could be used as a trap to lure a naïve girl and Sam remembered how she too had opened her door to retrieve it. The writing on her bathroom mirror told her this man was a pervert, well enough of a pervert to walk, uninvited into her bathroom.

Chewing on her lip she remembered that it was a wedding proposal and judging by the way it had been set out she was sure she was dealing with someone who would be only to happy to keep invading her privacy. Whoever _he _was, she certainly didn't feel he was above rape and she really didn't want to find out.

Taking a deep breath she forced her mind to go blank. _"Stop it!" _she suddenly told herself a second later because she was exacerbating the situation. Hadn't she decided last night that this was just a joke? Then why was she worrying over this? Shaking her head at her paranoia Sam turned back to her friends only to find them staring at her because she had been standing there clutching the newspaper for a while now and the taxi was waiting for them to get in.

Clover rolled her eyes before giving Sam a pointed look. "You you can read later, you know?" she said with a huff of annoyance. Sam couldn't help but blush in embarrassment because she had just spaced out again. Well, it wasn't going to happen anymore because she had finally made up her mind that she wasn't about to believe this filthy prankster. Blowing her hair out of her face she turned and quickly dumped the paper into the right bin before facing Clover and muttering a shy sorry before they finally got into the taxi and moved to their next destination.

* * *

Sam sighed as she stood in the centre of the jewellery shop Clover had brought them to. Her hand from time to time closed around the ring in her pocket before letting it go while she struggled to pretend it didn't exist with little success. Biting her lip she looked at the jeweller who was showing another woman a ring and she knew she was tempted, so tempted to have the ring she had received examined by an expert. Since there was no store label, no company label on the box or engraving on the actual ring she knew she couldn't track its purchase nor purchaser down that way.

Also she wanted to check if it was genuine diamond even though she had a strong feeling it was. But if it wasn't, then her "person pulling a prank on her theory" was going to make a lot more sense than it ever would without the knowledge if this was real diamond or not. Anyone could get a fake, cheap diamond ring but who would buy a diamond ring, one that looked as expensive as this just to pull a prank? She knew no one would and that was why her gut was clenching as she unpleasantly thought about serial killers and rapists. If only she could learn if this stupid thing was fake, her mind would be at ease.

"Why did we have to visit a jewellery shop of all places!" she thought angrily not knowing how much longer she was going to be able to hold off her need to get to the bottom of things. Standing there in agony she glanced at her friends who were having the time of their lives, laughing and smiling and looking a jewellery that they wanted to wear or buy as presents for their weddings. And until just yesterday she had felt she was missing out because she wasn't marrying but now she was starting to fear the very thought of marriage and anything to do with proposals.

Mentally cursing at the jerk who was toying with her Sam smiled at Clover who was happily breaking store policy and taking snapshots of various pieces with her cell phone. Walking up to her she couldn't help but roll her eyes when she noted Clover was sending these pictures to Blaine to see because she obviously wanted him to buy them for her as wedding gifts. When her phone rang Clover smiled, telling them it was Blaine before she stepped to the side to have her private conversation.

Alex smirked watching her go and she turned to Sam. "She's going to get an earful from Blaine for sending those pictures, just watch." Sam giggled in response while they both waited for Clover to come back. Sighing in boredom a few moments later, she decided to take a moment to let her eyes scan over necklaces just for the heck of it.

Her mouth parted in awe as she saw one in a glass display that was very pretty. It was a staggering diamond necklace with over ten carats in pear-shaped diamonds, and emeralds as she read off the label. Her eyes widened at the price tag and she wondered who on Earth would spend $2 million dollars on a necklace even if it was a wedding gift.

A moment later, Sam jumped when Clover squealed from behind her and she turned around to find the blonde grinning. "He told me I had his credit card for a reason, aaaaaand he said I can buy whatever I want!" she screamed in joy making Alex giggle at how happy she was even though poor Blaine would soon be crying. Smirking, Clover retrieved the helpless thing and held up the credit card that belonged to Blaine. "Now let's see if I can max this thing out," she said with an evil chuckle before moving towards a set of earrings she had been eying before.

Watching Clover, Sam ignored the slight pang of jealousy that ran through her at the thought of a man buying her wonderful presents, and while she was no where near materialistic she couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely and out of place as she stood there, in the middle of a bridal jewellery shop watching brides-to-be shopping for their big day. And at that moment, she could not escape the fact that was the only one who was _not_ getting married.

A small gasp left her throat when she felt the floor tile she was standing on move around until she was against a wall and soon she felt the wall now behind her open up. When Clover turned around to ask Sam's opinion she couldn't help but glare when she saw the open wall and Sam about to be sucked into it, and she knew Sam was being WOOHPed away for some dumb mission. "Sorry guys," Sam mouthed before slipping into the tunnel and laughing when she heard Clover call Jerry and old, senseless goat for WOOHPing her when she was needed to help with wedding arrangements.

When she landed on the soft couch she was actually smiling because she was happy to get a mission right now. This was exactly what she needed to take her mind of weddings but most of all off that stupid proposal she had received. She had been discouraged before that an entire day with her friends hadn't done that but there were no worries now because she knew some good old-fashioned criminal butt-kicking was all she needed to ease her senses and relax. The mission would have to be a real challenge though to keep her mind occupied. "Hello Jerry," she said a little too cheerfully to the pale-looking man who smiled when he heard her happy voice. "Glad to see you're so happy but I'm sorry to say it won't last when you learn of your mission." He sighed before rubbing his temples stressfully. "Tim Scam has once again broken out of our prisons, we believe he's been gone for a few days now."

An automatic smirk donned her lips at the thought of fighting Scam and stuffing him back in jail. That man was definitely the definition of a challenge which made him the perfect criminal distraction that she needed right now. That being said, she was still _sure_ she could kick his butt even if she was going to face him for the first time without her friends. "Don't worry Jerry, I'll bring him back," she said confidently before getting her gadgets and information on where Scam had last been seen before she quickly left the WOOHP building eager to get on with the mission.

* * *

In the darkness her eyes scanned the premises of the old, abandoned factory and even with her Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses on her eyes she was having no luck finding Scam. But she knew he was here, she could just feel it. She gasped seconds later when she felt her body being pushed making her fall, face first onto the cold floor while she heard the sound of amused, masculine chuckling following that. Tim Scam was definitely right here.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she turned around and propped her head up on her elbow as she glanced at the annoying man standing right in front of her with his eyes twinkling with mischief or malice (she wasn't sure which) while he stared down at her with a teasing smirk on his lips. "Aww did I hurt you?" he said in a fake, mollycoddling, sarcastic voice. Shaking her head at his nonsense she stood up quickly and assumed a fighting stance.

"It's just like you…to play dirty," she said with a glare knowing the only reason he had gotten away with pushing her down was because they were surrounded by darkness. At least that was how she saw it. Scam crossed his arms over his chest while keeping his eyes on her. "Touché. See Sam if I was actually a simple, honest and good man I would be offended at your _wonderful_ assessment of my character…" He smirked deviously. "But sadly for you I'll just take that as a compliment." Sam rolled her eyes at his smugness before she aimed a kick at his side only to have him dodge it. "Aren't we feeling violent today?" he muttered, smirking while simply dodging several punches she threw at him. Scoffing while she kept attacking him Sam muttered. "When have I _ever_ been happy to see YOUR face?" she spat while managing to kick him in his left thigh.

Kneeling for a moment Scam sat there smirking when she tried to kick him again before he grabbed her right foot and held it in midair. Hearing her gasp of surprise he chuckled before standing to his height of over six feet and smirking when he felt her leg struggle to get out of his grasp. After a moment of struggling she threw him a glare before she used her other leg to flip into the air and escape him. Landing a few feet away she turned and glanced at him for a second, trying to analyze her plan for attack only to find him turning to go. "Oh no you don't!" she snarled before attacking him from behind and she was able to barely manage tackling him to the ground. He fought her off easily and moved to roll away but she didn't budge, instead grabbing at the collar of his black trench coat, determined to keep him where he was. After moments of struggling, with her attempting to punch his face and him pulling at her hair they both paused for a second to catch their breaths.

Finally catching her breath she gave him a smirk. "Now be a good little criminal and stay put while I handcuff you," she whispered to the man trapped under her. His left eyebrow raised in amusement before his arms moved and she gasped in surprise when his hands grabbed hold of her waist and within a second she was thrown aside as he stood up and stretched. "You really didn't think it was going to be THAT easy now, did you Sammie?" he said teasingly while making her huff in annoyance.

Watching him with hateful eyes she huffed. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten what a pain you are." He only chuckled in response before smirking. "Yet you seem to have forgotten how difficult it is to catch me." Standing up and dusting herself off she smirked. "We'll just see about that!" she screamed before drawing out five mini bombs and throwing them at him as quickly as she could.

Smirking when she heard him grunting she was glad to know he was finally down and out only to frown in annoyance when the smoke cleared and she saw him still standing. Scam smirked while he dusted off his coat and walked closer to her. "My my Sam, your aim seems to be even worse than I can remember."

She gasped at the rude remark now ready to kill him with her bare hands. How dare he say something like that? A growl of frustration leaving her throat, Sam raced towards him and began punching and kicking him as fast as she could. Scam only smirked as he walked backwards as she moved forwards still trying to hit him, while he blocked all of her attacks. Sam frowned while she kept going, her arms and legs aching slightly at this point.

She was a little annoyed with having to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Scam since he was proving to be really good at it and she hadn't taken him on like this before. Trying harder she took a deep breath and summoned all her strength as she kicked him in the side, smirking when she felt him stagger a little.

Scam shook his head in disappointment. "That wasn't a very strong kick Sam," he said arrogantly making her roll her eyes. "Really?" she said with a fake innocent look. "Why don't you try this!" she snarled, kicking him harder in his right thigh. Scam smirked despite having gotten hit quite hard this time. "Nah, still nothing," he said with a shrug making her face turn purple from rage. "Why you!" Sam screamed while charging towards him, but he stepped to the side quickly making her almost crash into a wall. Biting her cheek to bottle up her rage, Sam punched the wall in annoyance before turning around when she heard him sigh.

"Hmm are you sure you are up for this? You seem a little distracted," she heard him say and that statement made her scoff. Pointing a finger towards him she glared. "I am ALWAYS up for kicking your butt!" she screamed before launching a series of kicks and punches at him but she kept missing. 'Doesn't really look like you are," he whispered making her snarl and throw a wooden crate at him out of pure anger. Dodging it, he shrugged passively. "You're definitely not trying hard enough."

Sam felt her nostrils flaring. When did she ask him to critique her performance? "Shut up!" she roared before aiming another crate at him only to have him dodge it again. "Oh you're angry all right but not concentrating. What's distracting you?" he said but she ignored his nonsensical words and moved back to punching and trying to hit him. Stopping her hand midway on its way to his face Scam gave her a pointed look. "Why are you distracted Sam? Has something happened?" Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but be downright annoyed with him prodding so much into her personal life. Who did he think he was anyway?

"In case you haven't heard _smartass, _both my friends are getting married and I happen to be busy!" she screamed while moving to punch him again but he stepped back and stood there for a few seconds letting silence fill the room before he looked at her with a blank face. "So…you're jealous?" he said making her eyes widen to the point of popping. "...WHAT?" she screamed, outraged at what he was suggesting. She was NOT jealous.

Scam chuckled at her reaction while he rolled back his shoulders. "Oh come on Sam, wouldn't you also want to be getting married instead of being stuck with me?" Huffing in annoyance she shook her head and scoffed, not about to give him the answer he was waiting for. "Hmm… actually you're wrong", she said with a smirk. "I'd rather be stuck with you," she said calmly because she didn't want to think she was jealous at all and even wanted to be married.

Dismissing those thoughts she spun and aimed a kick at him but Scam only dodged it while a tiny, discreet smirk played on his lips right after her statement. Easily dodging her punches he shrugged. "Okay then, if you are not distracted then maybe you've just gotten rusty. You haven't seen me in a while after all," he said with an arrogant smirk. Sam glared daggers at him before screaming. "I have not gotten rusty!"

Scam's smirk only widened. "Oh? Then I guess you just don't have a chance at catching me without your spy friends to help you," he said conceitedly making Sam's face curl up in fury at the fact that he thought she wasn't good enough to deal with him. "'I'm going to kill you," she spat while taking predatory steps towards him until she was right in front of him.

Scam threw his head back and laughed at her words. "You don't really want to do that," he said with a smirk. Sam glared angrily as she watched the provoking man before her. "You have NO idea how badly I want to do that," she growled murderously. Scam took a little breath and only smirked all over again. "Well for that you will have to catch me first, right?" he said with his smirk growing larger. "Good luck slowpoke," he said, showing her just how much fun he was having while annoying her.

Resisting the urge to pout at him calling her slow she went back to aiming punches and kicks at him but she couldn't figure out why he wasn't outright attacking her. Tim Scam was just dodging her attacks and for some bizarre reason he wasn't hitting her back. _"Why do I care?" _she thought before deciding it was time she end this, and seeing that he was being lazy and wasn't attacking she quickly pulled out Jerry's newest gadget, a retractable metallic rope that could be used to quickly tie up any target.

Moving back a foot she hurled the rope into the air and smirked when his eyes glanced up, looking at it. In the next moment, his right arm was tied up with the rope and Sam smirked harder knowing this fight was coming to an end. She gasped a second later when he threw a smirk at her before he pulled on his gadget-constricted right arm, using his hold to pull her closer. Sam let out a scream of surprise and Scam chuckled as he spun her around and quickly freed his arm and in moments he was the one left holding the gadget in his hands.

Scam smirked while taking in the annoyance and anger on her face while she looked at her gadget in his hands. "Nice toy," he said mockingly, making her huff before his smirk widened and he began hurling the rope in the air. "Is _this_ how you use it?" he said sarcastically while he tossed the rope towards her, and soon the gadget was wrapping around her waist tightly. Sam squealed when her body was helplessly pulled towards him and soon she was stuck right against him, stuck with her chest pressed tightly into his.

Sam blew her hair out of her eyes and ignored her face heating up from the embarrassment of defeat. She began struggling to get out of the ties so she could attack him again but was left surprised a moment later when he simply released her and let her out of the gadget's tight hold. She didn't question his strange move and immediately raised her left hand to punch him only to have her eyes widen when he grabbed her fist and spun her around so that her back was resting on his chest while he held her there by wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Sam struggled in his hold and couldn't help but feel uneasy when she felt him place his head into the crook of her neck, his nose and mouth breathing against her bare skin making her hold her breath in shock. Her discomfort mounted even more when she felt him tighten his grip on her left hand, his thumb now grazing over the finger that was next to her pinkie finger. Furrowing her eyebrows together Sam struggled harder, not liking the way he was breathing down her neck, making her skin tingle and the small hairs at the back of her neck stand up. "..What th-the hell do yo- you think you're doing?" she half stuttered, half whispered out in shock and confusion.

He never moved, still standing there as he kept breathing against her neck, his hot breath now flowing into her right ear, travelling over the side of her cheek in warm waves and making her squirm at the contact.

"Hmm…" he suddenly said, making her gasp louder while he pressed his mouth against her cheek, making her heart hammer in panic while he smirked against it before his lips moved to speak.

"Why aren't you wearing your _ring_?"

* * *

….Does another MUAHAHAHAHA fit here? Yes? No? lol

Okay so I'm still _**iffy **_over this fic, I suck at making up my mind but this was chapter two. I sincerely hope it lived up to all your expectations. : )

If not, I apologize…

Anyway, _please_ **REVIEW **because it would mean a lot to me to know if you guys want more of this fic or not. Whether I continue or not, I'll get that decision from _your_ feedback.

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Wow _thanks_ so much for all the **sweet reviews**. :D You guys made me write a Chapter 3 to this story, so thank you!

Sorry for the delay, I was trying to make it….evi- perfect.

**NOTE: **I feel this is one of those chapters where I feel I should remind you guys this fic is possibly rated **M**. Keyword: Possibly. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies belongs to Marathon….*glares*

* * *

A loud gasp left her before her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. She simply couldn't bring herself to breathe. "Wha-what?" she croaked out in a frightened, confused whisper leaving the criminal who was holding her closely to chuckle at her sudden state of alarm. "Your ring," Scam whispered huskily into her right ear, pressing his lips against the lobe and making her shudder at the inappropriately intimate contact.

Gulping in a sad attempt at moistening her dry throat Sam narrowed her eyes. "…What ring?" she asked sounding more worried than ever. Smirking into her ear Scam let out another chuckle, chilling her to the bone before he lazily removed his arm from around her waist letting her relax for a second before he moved his hand down the side of her body leaving her to gasp.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Sam screamed in panic, twisting and writhing against his body but his left arm was more than enough to keep her against his chest with no effort. Choosing to ignore the protesting redhead Scam took his time running his hand down her waist, gripping her side and enjoying her shudders before he reached back around to her stomach and crawled his fingers across it.

Biting her lip hard to keep in her need to gasp Sam continued struggling only to feel his hand enter her left pocket. _"What's he doing?" _Sam thought before she heard him mutter. "Nope not here…" he whispered sounding hell amused and confusing her even more. Sam was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when a loud gasp stole her words. Scam's hand was now trailing against her back, crawling up and down against the surface of her spy suit, it didn't help that the spy suit was tight on her skin leaving her to feel every lazy path his fingers were making on her body.

"St-stop!" Sam finally screamed but he never heard her as his hand moved to her butt, gave it a little squeeze while he chuckled at her gasp before running his hand across it and reached around to her right pocket. Dipping his fingers into it he smirked, his face pressed into her neck letting her feel his taunting as he pulled out the object in question.

Holding the diamond ring up to her nose he whispered. "This one," he said and soon she was speechless again. _"How…how did he know about it?" _she wondered, refusing to believe it was HIM who had sent it to her_. "No..No! Why on earth would Scam do this?" _she thought, desperately tying to make sense of things but her thoughts were cut short by his voice. "Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked making her eyes widen even more as they threatened to pop out of their sockets.

After a few moments of listening to her quiet, fast breaths Scam smirked before turning her around so that he could see her face. Raising her chin he made her look into his eyes while refusing to feel bad for the shock in her gaze. "I knew you were traditional Sammie…" he said, his left eyebrow raised in amusement. "But this much?" he asked, his smirk widening as he picked up her left hand with his right one and pulled her closer. "Here, allow me," he whispered and in the next moment he had slipped the ring onto her finger where it fit perfectly.

Staring at the ring in shock Sam bit her lip, ghostly pale before her eyes moved up to the smirking man before her and then back at the ring again as she tried to digest her shock. She did this for a few moments before she gave him a glare. "YOU didn't do this!" she screamed while pointing at the ring to make sure he knew exactly what she was talking about it. Seeing him only watch her with teasing eyes Sam shook her head defiantly. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELLL THAT YOU DID THIS!" she snarled now ready to rip his hair out.

Scam shook his head in amusement before he gave her a pointed look. "Are you saying I have psychic abilities? Well, well Sammie…" he whispered tauntingly while wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, ignoring the heated glare that formed on her red face. "I can tell you're going to be a wonderful wife, you've already begun to compliment your darling husband," Scam said arrogantly with a little smirk dancing on his lips.

Glaring at his comment, Sam watched him with angry eyes before her hand moved up ready to slap him across the face but never getting the chance because he caught her wrist first. Smirking harder and eyeing her up and down Scam whispered. "Feisty. I've always enjoyed that about you…" he said suggestively, and smirked harder. "It's a fine quality in a lover, it keeps things….exciting," he said, his tone anything but innocent leaving her eyes to widen in shock.

A growl of anger left her mouth and soon her other hand was flying up to hit his face. Unfortunately for her he caught this one too and smirked while holding her wrists in his hands and giving them a squeeze. Giving up on getting away for just a second Sam screamed instead. "I am NOT your…lover!" She said, the last word spoken with a heavy amount of disgust.

Scam chuckled. "Of course not darling, my mistake. You're my fiancée," he whispered sounding almost possessive. Her eyes narrowed in rage, Sam shook her head at the madman before her. "I am not, I never said yes!" she protested, knowing that was how engagements worked normally. He only shrugged carelessly, amusement in his sea-foam gaze. "I never ASKED," he said bluntly. "Oh and before you get your hopes up…I'm not going to," he said while smirking at the shock on her pale face. "It's just not my style babe," He said leaving her jaw to drop at his words and then again at the little wink he gave her following his statement.

So much for normal. Scam didn't DO normal. How could she have forgotten that? Glaring at him heatedly, Sam struggled to pull her hands away but his hands were like handcuffs, only gripping harder as she tried to get away. "Ugh! Let go of me!" she snarled making him raise an eyebrow, his face devious. "You're a super spy right? Make me let you go," he whispered leaving her to shoot him another glare as she twisted to get away. He only chuckled at her attempts. "Need some help Sammie?" he mocked while tightening his hold as he looked at her teasingly, his eyes slightly dark as they peered into her own. Hissing in anger Sam raised her leg and jammed the heel of her drill boots into his toe, something that made him grunt and made her grin as she successfully pulled away.

"Looks like I don't need YOUR help," she said with a smirk on her face as she watched him give her a small glare. After a moment of enjoying her freedom from his hold Sam shook her head and let out a breath. "Whatever. This nonsense has gone far enough," she muttered while realizing that because Scam had been the one to give her the ring(for reasons she couldn't, DIDN'T want to understand) this had to be some kind of stupid joke. Well it ended now. "Now if you're done fooling around," she spat, taking off the ring. "You can just surrender and I'll take you back to WOOH-"

Sam gasped as Scam lunged at her and soon he had her pinned to the nearest wall. His hands tightly held down her wrists and his chest crushed hers as he gave her a dark, angry look. Nothing but raw fury in his eyes. "Sc-Scam?" Sam stuttered, unable to fight the fear in her voice despite trying to. Ignoring her stuttering he pressed his body deeper into hers. "Put my ring back on your finger…" he hissed darkly. "Right NOW."

Sam gulped, easily hearing the threat in his tone. As if he would kill her right this second if she didn't do exactly what he said. Working up her nerve and telling herself not to be afraid because she was a trained super spy Sam shook her head. "No," she said defiantly. The fury on his face only grew as his hands pressed her hands deeper into the cement wall and his nails began to dig at the flesh of her wrists leaving her to bite her lip to keep herself from whimpering.

"Are you saying you won't marry me Samantha?" he hissed, his nose touching hers and his eyes swivelling with anger only making him more dangerous than she knew he was from memory. Tim Scam. Murderer of possibly a 100 people, high-risk offender that had committed nearly every crime known to mankind. Right now it looked like she was going to be victim number 101. Clearing her head and trying to stand her ground Sam twisted her wrists under his hold. "What the hell Scam? This isn't funn-"

He cut her off by slamming her body harder into the wall and making her gasp. At this point she could feel his thighs pressing into hers while his angry, rampant breaths warmed her pale face and neck. "Answer the goddamn fucking question!" he growled only tightening his grip more as his angry voice echoed off the walls making some crates come crashing down into bits of dust.

Sam just stood there with her eyes as wide as saucers. Was he seriously serious? Seeing his determined face and remembering the dead seriousness in his tone Sam shuddered. Watching him in uncertainly her lips remained sealed as her brain struggled to figure him out. What did he want from her? Why was he doing this? Not being able to understand any, even ONE logical motive behind his….marriage proposal, Sam took a deep breath before looking him in the eye to tell him he had gone insane. But the look of pure murder that was on his face made her look at his feet instead. They were barely two inches away from her own. She gulped before deciding enough was enough.

"…No," she said, answering his question and closing her eyes expecting him to do something to hurt her for her answer. Or maybe he would laugh in her face? This had to be a joke after all. Scam was a notoriously sarcastic, brute and rude man. Somehow he must have found out about how she, Clover and Alex had always planned to marry on the same day and now he was using that fact as a means to make her feel bad in his personal vendetta against her. It was a sick, twisted joke. And now he would be laughing.

"Okay, that's fine," he said, suddenly and quietly as he released her. Sam stared at him in confusion and surprise as she rubbed her stinging wrists where pressure marks from his hold where showing_. "Maybe he's finally coming back to his senses and realizing this stupid joke of his isn't going to do him any good," _she thought, biting her lip in uncertainty as she watched the man who was standing with his back to her, his head slightly bowed and his fists clenched at his sides with his knuckles almost white with his hold. She was about to ask him to surrender again, now that he was done with his nonsense only to stop when he started speaking again.

"Although…" he started softly." If we can't marry…why should Clover and Alex?" he asked leaving her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. What was he going on about now? He shrugged, his back still to her. "Why should your friends be happy when I'm not?" he growled and soon Sam's eyes were wide in panic. What did he mean by that? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The knot in her stomach told her this was some kind of threat or warning, neither of which she wanted to receive from a man like Tim Scam. "What?" she said, wanting an explanation for his words. Turning his head over his shoulder he gave her a menacing look. "That's right Sammie. You refuse ME and I'll make sure no one gets married," he spat leaving her skin to go cold yet again. "_He doesn't mean…." _she thought. _"He wouldn't!" _

"Not Blaine or Darren," he said, turning around to face her fully and revealing how much he knew about her friend's lives, her life. "Not your dear Alex of that blonde idiot Clover," he hissed while enjoying the worry that was mounting in her green eyes. She may not know exactly where he was going with this but she was smart enough to be afraid. And he would use that fear to get what he wanted, and nothing, no one would stop him.

Looking dead ahead into her eyes Scam smirked, "I will kill them…ALL." A gasp left her throat before she could control it and her heart beat in panic at the unnatural calmness with which he had mentioned killing. He wasn't even flinching.

Blinking rapidly Sam shook her head, not willing to let him gain the upper hand. He wouldn't kill them. He wouldn't kill Darren and Blaine, they had never done anything to harm them. Sam bit her lip a second after that thought as she realized that this was the man who had built an Evapoblaster to evaporate all the earth's water. What was she thinking? Scam didn't give a damn about who he hurt as long as it served his means. As long as it did what he wanted. Cause pure, disruptive chaos.

"You're bluffing!" she screamed, giving him a glare and hoping he would laugh or give her some indication that he didn't mean what he said. How was she going to live with the guilt of her friends, their fiancées dying? Scam only crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow coolly. "Am I?" he asked, giving her a pointed look and leaving her heart to drop in a pit of dark despair. He was serious. Tim Scam didn't bluff.

"_Oh god, what do I do?" _Sam thought, panic shadowing her mind as she realized what trap he had worked her into. He was downright blackmailing her, threatening her with murder. Her eyes flew to his serious-looking face, not even one bit of compassion or care showing there. All that was there was a small smirk tugging on his lips and threat mixed with lust in his gaze as he stood there looking at her predatorily. Like a piece of meat he was going to devour. Like a snake about to swallow its prey alive.

Sam stood frozen in place as he began to take slow, lazy steps towards her. He stopped when his feet where practically on hers and gave her a harder smirk. "You have a choice Samantha…" he whispered before he began circling around her, walking slowly and making her feel suffocated as if he was a Boa constrictor and he was slowly wrapping her in his deadly grip_. _With every step he took he was wrapping around her conscience and tightening his hold each time she took a breath.

"_I can't breathe," _Sam thought, taking a breath with much effort as she felt like she was drowning in fear. Her head spun around and she felt as if she would faint but Scam never gave her the chance as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in a forceful embrace. She simply slumped against his body, too mentally exhausted to do anything at this exact moment. The smirk on his lips told her he knew that.

"You have a choice…." he repeated, his index finger now tracing her cheek, dragging its way down to the corner of her lips while she glanced back with widened eyes, her mouth sealed with fear. He smirked harder. "Either you let four people die. Four friends that you care for…" he whispered while running his finger across her jaw and giving her a smile. "Or you marry me." Her eyes widened even more as she gulped dryly. Scam let his other hand crawl down her back and grip the curve of her waist while he brought his head down to hers closer and closer until his nose was touching hers and he was looking straight into her eyes. Sam stared back unblinkingly while she easily, regretfully recognized all the raw lust that was darkening up his gaze. Turning beautiful sea-form into sinful black.

"It's your decision," he said huskily leaving her to shudder before his lips crashed onto her own. Sam's eyes closed while her brain struggled not to shut down from what she was facing. Taking no mercy on the girl stuck in his grasp Scam took his time pressing his lips against hers, filling the crevices of her lips with flesh from his own and leaving no space between them. His hands plastered against her smaller form and moulded her body into his, her chest pressed tight against his, his arms holding onto her as if she was a part of his own body meant to be one with him. The digits of his fingers pressed into her waist, digging into her flesh from over her spy suit deeper and deeper until she could tell how badly he wanted to tear it off her body.

He answered her soft trembles and whimpers with a growl while his mouth never separated from her own. Sam's head spun around and she found her hands gripping his shoulders, clawing at them in an attempt to make him stop because she needed to breathe.

Feeling her go limper and limper, Scam smirked against her lips before opening his mouth and running his tongue against her lower lip, enjoying the taste of her glossed lips, the feel and the texture before his teeth bit into them making her gasp and give him entry. Soon his tongue was teasing hers and running along the insides of her mouth only making her gasp more and more as she pulled at his coat and silently demanded to make him stop.

He didn't bother.

Panicking and running out of air Sam moved her hands to his face and gripped it while trying to push him away. Her eyes widened when he simply moved his hands and gripped her face, harder and kept her face in place not breaking the kiss. She let out a muffled sigh only making him kiss her harder. Realizing that he wasn't letting go Sam thought long and hard, it being difficult to do while he was stealing her breath and trying to twist his tongue around her own. She couldn't believe how easily he was winning and dominating her with a kiss. With an act so wrong that it was a blemish on her purity, one that he was enjoying.

"_What do I do?" _she thought, panicking even more when she felt him lowering her to the ground and soon she was under him, and his hands were searching her chest for the zipper of her spy suit. Knowing this needed to stop Sam tried not to gasp when he pulled the zip down an inch. Sam thought fast before moving her hands and placing them over his, making him stop. Breathing in through her nose and having gotten an idea that bothered her but knowing she had not other choice Sam slowly began to kiss him back.

Scam seemed to tense over her body which made her smirk because she knew he didn't know (for once) what she was thinking. Pressing her lips against his tightly Sam hesitated for a moment but knew she had to distract him and soon she had moved her tongue into his mouth. Twisting her tongue around his she deepened the kiss even more while ignoring how her lips were tingling, evidence that they would be swollen afterwards.

Feeling him kiss her back Sam relaxed_. "So far so good," _she thought before slowly moving her hands and placing them on his chest and gripping his shirt there. Using her hold she rolled forwards making him move backwards and soon she was the one on top. Keeping her mouth connected with his Sam pecked at his lips giving him the impression that she was going along with this while opening one eye and checking how close she was to her target. Smirking in her head she rolled over again still kissing him while trying to ignore how his fingers were grabbing her hair and pulling at the roots. _"Closer," _Sam thought before taking in a deep breath through her nostrils and rolling them over one last time so that he was under her. Starting to pull away she wasn't surprised when he tried to pull her back but she grabbed onto his shoulders instead and pulled him up against her.

Giving him a shove she made him lean against the pole behind him, surprising him when she gave him another kiss. Moving carefully her hands travelled down his body, roaming his chest and working their way downwards. When she reached his hands she gave them a squeeze before taking one hand away and drawing out the handcuffs she had with her. In the next second she quickly grabbed his hands and cuffed them behind him on the pole.

Smirking, she broke the kiss and threw him a look of victory. Scam blinked for a second before he tried to move and realized what she gone and done. She had used their kiss to distract him and now he was trapped. Giving her a glare Scam twisted in his place. "This isn't over Samantha," he hissed threateningly while his eyes never left her body, not even to blink. Raising her hand Sam wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "It is," she said decisively, missing his smirk as she took out her X-powder and quickly called WOOHP and let them know the mission was a success.

Within moments WOOHP agents were there to take Scam away, and Jerry was congratulating her on a job well done. Moving to leave the factory Sam caught Scam's eye and slightly stiffened when she saw the smirk on his face and for a moment she worried that perhaps this wasn't really over after all. _"Nah," _she thought as she got into the helicopter and sat down_. "It's over… " _

* * *

Running to slip through the hotel's glass doors Sam took a deep breath while glancing at her watch. "Clover's gonna kill me!" she thought, knowing she had promised to be there for the cake sampling but the mission had taken forever. She paused for a moment, remembering the mission and Scam and shuddering at the thought. Her eyes landed on the ring she was still wearing and she moved to take it off before anyone saw it only to find herself remembering his threat. "I will kill them all…" his voice still whispered darkly in her ears.

Taking a deep breath, Sam turned the ring inwards so that only the band showed on her finger before she went over to where Alex was waving at her with a smile on her face. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully before sitting on a chair. "About time," Clover muttered before giving her a glare. "What took you so long?" she asked leaving Sam to sigh. "I had a mission Clover, you know what that's like," she said making the blonde sigh and nod. Jerry had always worked them all to the bone and now with Sam being the only one left on the team he must be working her extra hard. "Yea, unfortunately I do," she said before smiling at the redhead and pushing a glass of water towards her with a smile. Smiling back Sam began drinking the water, glad that Clover was being understanding.

"So who was the creep you faced time?" the blonde asked a second later leaving Sam to spit out the water she had drank and cough violently. "Sammie?" Alex said in concern while patting her back. Getting a hold on her coughs Sam smiled nervously. "I'm okay," she croaked out before taking a breath and telling herself to get a grip. She could talk about Scam without bringing up what he had been doing. It wasn't even important. It was all over. "Scam," she said slowly leaving her friends to give her an understanding glance. "Ah, him. I remember Scam. That guy was one major pain in the ass," Clover said making them all giggle, no one noticing how Sam's laughter was strained and nervous.

Sitting before her the blonde frowned at the sight of Sam's pale face once she had stopped laughing. _"Why does she look so terrified?" _she wondered before waving a hand in front of best friend's face because she seemed to have spaced out. Smiling Sam glanced at Clover only to find her looking at her in concern. "You look drained Sammie," she said, turning to Alex who was biting her lip in worry. "Did scam do something terrible to you?" Alex asked making Sam blink as she struggled to figure out what to say only to hear the blonde snort.

"Yea more than he normally does?" she said before shaking her head and huffing. "I mean you never know what he's capable of. Scamlar? Brainwashing our mothers? Turning Jerry evil?" she said, brining up just some of his past plans that they had all faced together and had never forgotten since their effectiveness made them worth remembering. Listening to her friend Sam quickly realized that if Clover and Alex had been with her then Scam would have never been able to do all that he done today. Sam bit her cheek when she felt her lips tingling annoyingly. She was all alone in this.

Sighing Clover shook hear head. "Well actually he is the most evil villain we faced. The most evil and most dangerous," she said seriously as Alex nodded in agreement. Clover smiled at the redhead. "Good luck dealing with him all by yourself Sammie," she said thoughtfully but her words only made Sam gulp as she realized she was all alone in dealing with Tim Scam. Slapping her hand on the table she giggled. "You're going to need it to deal with that creep," she said with a chuckle while mentally padding herself on the back for deciding to quit WOOHP. "I'm glad to be done with him and other criminals," she said with a shudder. It was the best decision she had ever made.

Still speechless Sam nodded while trying to bottle up her fear. _"Good luck isn't enough," _she thought. _"I'm going to need some quality, heavy duty weapons to deal with him," _she sighed before her thoughts became fully consumed by the mentioned man all over again. _"What does he want from me?" _she thought, stress pounding at her nerves. Today in the factory, he wasn't stealing some weapon or planning to blow up WOOHP. He had been waiting for her. Waiting to tell her HE was responsible for her anxiety all this time. Ever since she had found that ring at her house.

Sam silently shuddered before her eyes widened. _"Wait a minute…SCAM was the one who was at my home?"_ she thought, gulping down a very dry throat. _"My bathroom while I was showering?"_ she thought before her skin began to prickle with icy goose bumps and soon she was unconsciously pulling her clothes closer around herself feeling almost naked and worrying that she was still being watched by his sinister gaze.

"_I'm not asking," _his words still haunted her and Sam glanced at her left hand and cautiously moved it off the table and into her lap, hiding her ring finger. Still thinking hard and trying to apply logic to this bizarre situation Sam narrowed her eyes. It had to have been a joke. He was trying to humiliate her, after all if anyone at WOOHP would believe she was marrying him she would lose her job as a spy. That what he wanted, right? Sam sighed, still unsure of his motives and shivering at the memory of the touch of his hands. She would have to shower hard tonight, she told herself before she remembered again, how he had been in her shower and she found herself jittering. Maybe she'd skip the shower just for tonight.

"_He's lost it. This is some kind of weird plan and since I'm the only spy left on the team he's tormenting me,"_ she told herself before she shook her head. _"Correction," _she said to herself_. "He WAS tormenting me, he's in jail now,"_ she relaxed with a smile only to hear her voice nag in her head a quick moment later. _"Then why are you still wearing his ring?" _Rolling her eyes at her own thought Sam shut the voice in her head up. She was only wearing it because she didn't know what to do with it yet. She would dispose of it soon.

It was all over. What ever he was up to was done. He was in WOOHP's high tech prison and she was safe. A knot formed in her stomach following that thought because she knew she was being illogical. WOOHP had never been able to stop Tim Scam before. Ever. Gulping dryly while nodding at something her friends where saying absentmindedly Sam felt herself sigh. _"What if this isn't just a joke?" _she thought but remained confused at what kind of revenge plan involved marrying your enemy.

Furrowing her eyebrows together a small gasp left her when a scary thought formed in her panicked head. _"He isn't going to marry me and force me to give him an heir that he'll raise to be evil and destroy WOOHP and then me as well, is he?" _she thought her face as white as the satin tablecloth she sat before_. "You never know, he's the definition of twisted after all. Twisted and dangerous," _she thought while tensing even more until she could feel her bones go rigid.

Tim Scam was a demon, a snake in the grass and what he was planning could never be seen coming. Slightly gripping the edge of the table Sam panicked even more. _"Oh god what if that is plan?" _she thought, her stomach lurching at the thought. What if he was seriously thinking of forcing her to have his kid?…

Stopping her paranoid thoughts Sam took a deep breath in and stepped on her toe with her heel. _"Stop it Sam, you're reading wayyyyyyy too much into this!" _she told herself before counting to ten and calming down. _"And besides if he tries to touch me ever again, I'll kick his ass right back to jail where it belongs," _she thought with a small smirk. _"I'm not afraid of him," _she told herself while ignoring how her mind told her she was a liar for having that exact thought. But she was a trained super spy and she could take Scam any day.

Taking another breath of relief Sam smiled brightly. _"I'm safe, he's gone," _she reminded herself how what he had done was a joke in bad taste, but it was over. Just today she had arrested him all on her own, while the method wasn't preferred she had still done him in. She was more than capable of arresting him again if, IF he got out. So there was nothing to worry about. Smiling at that thought she froze when she felt her lips tingling like they hurt. "What the…" she thought before remembering that kiss he had forced on her. It was one….long, hard kiss. Her lips were still blazing.

Feeling her face heat up Sam rubbed her face to hide the redness before she let out a nervous giggle. "My skin gets so dry at times!" she said, interrupting Clover and Alex who had been talking about cake samples and making them give her strange looks of confusion. Sighing Clover reached into her purse and handed Sam a moisturizer with a small smile as she realized what Sam was going thorough. "I forgot how terrible stress is on the skin," she muttered sadly before smiling. "I'm sooooo glad I quit WOOHP. You should too!" she said enthusiastically.

Crossing her arms over her chest Sam shook her head. "Can't, I'm not getting married. You know that's why Jer let you go so easy Clover," Sam said pointedly. "He understood you and Alex wanted normal, married lives," she said making both girls nod. A moment later there was a twisted, devious smile on Clover's face as she looked at the redhead intent fully. "So we can get you married still! We have 28 days!" she said making Alex slap her forehead and mumble "Not again," and Sam throw a heated glare at the giggling blonde. "Clover!" she screamed, ready to berate her for bringing that up again only to be interrupted when the cake samples finally arrived.

"_Thank god,"_ Sam thought knowing she didn't want to think of marriage or proposals, or Scam right now or EVER again. Focusing on the samples they all began sampling the cakes and talking about which ones were best so that two of them could be finalized for Clover and Alex's weddings. While Sam ate a piece of the cake she couldn't help but lick her lips because she was till trying to make the tingling stop. Eating a piece she sighed before running her tongue against her lips again and trying to ignore the annoyance she was dealing with that was keeping her from concentrating on the task at hand.

Watching Sam lick her lips over and over again Alex gave the redhead a concerned glance. "Sammie? Would you like some water?" she asked, assuming Sam's lips were dry. Now that she looked at the redhead's face more closely…was it just her or did Sam's lips look almost…. swollen?

Stopping herself from trying to moisten her lips once she heard her friend's voice, Sam blushed deeply at the implication behind the question. Alex had noticed her licking her lips. "No, no," she said quickly while trying to keep her blush away knowing that there would be questions if she didn't act fast, while also wondering why she was blushing at such a _terrible _memory.

His lips on hers.

Gulping Sam shook her head and shrugged. "I just…" Sam bit her lip trying to explain only to hear the blonde clap her hands together. "Sam just likes the cake!" she said joyfully and Sam nodded rigorously with a nervous smile. "Yea, that's it! This is the best cake I've ever eaten," she said enthusiastically making Clover grin. "Yay!" she said joyfully before smiling at the redhead. "So which sample did you like best?"

Eyes widening in panic Sam looked down knowing she hadn't really been paying attention to the cakes at all despite having sampled them. She hadn't noted anything. Nothing about them. Not the taste or the colour or the feel of the sweet dessert as it melted in her mouth. She was too distracted to do any of that because oddly, the taste of Tim Scam's lips was still on her tongue.

She could still feel his lips on hers. The texture of them against hers. The way his teeth had bit at her lower lip, masterfully breaking entry into her mouth and engaging her tongue with his own. It was a feeling, something she was sure would never go away. Never, no matter how many times she washed her mouth. She let out a small, quiet sigh at that _disturbing _thought.

"Well?" she heard the blonde say with a frown. Smiling nervously Sam shrugged. "Well number 1 was good but I loved number 4!" she said cheerfully only to frown when both her friends gave her lost looks. "What?" Sam asked in confusion. Clover gave her a concerned glance. "Sam are you feeling okay because we didn't try a number 4, there were only three." Sam blushed in embarrassment at her silly mistake. "Did I say 4?" she asked with a giggle before waving her hand airily. "I meant 3." Alex smiled. "That was my favourite too," she said before poking the blonde in the shoulder. "Congrats Clover, looks like we're all agreeing with your Cinderella cake,' she said making Clover do a fist pump because there was nothing she loved more than pink and shoes and the cake she was now finalizing had both. Pink in its entire exterior and an iced model of Cinderella's glass slipper at the top for decoration.

"What about for Alex?" Clover asked making Sam smile because she knew she didn't need to taste the samples to know what Alex would like best. Everyone knew how much Alex liked chocolate and there was only one sample in that flavour. "Number 2," she said making Alex smile and nod before they officially finalized their choices. When the man in charge of helping them walked away Alex turned to face Sam. "By the way Sammie," she started, curiosity on her features. "If you were marrying, what kind of cake would you get?"

"W-what?" Sam asked bewildered, making the raven-haired girl laugh. "Chill Sammie, it was just a question," she said with a smile. "I'm not gonna bring up dating or marriage again, promise," she said, crossing her hand over her heart before smirking. "That's Clover's department," she muttered making the blonde rub her hands together and grin. "Speaking of which," Clover started, ready to harass Sam again only to stop when Sam gave her another glare that made her laugh.

In the back of her mind, Sam wondered if Tim Scam was ever going to let another man near her only to stop and mentally slap herself for thinking about him yet again. It was joke, that was all there was to it. He wasn't about to get all possessive, he had no reason to. She was his ENEMY and that was it. Narrowing her eyes in thought Sam shrugged. _"Maybe I should go on a date," _she thought, knowing it would get her mind off Scam before she frowned. _"But then I'll get Clover's hopes up about me marrying in the same day. Ugh! I'm not doing that!" _she reasoned with herself before she stood up to leave. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Clover grinned. "Bright and early Sammie, remember tomorrow is more shopping!" she said excitedly. "Maybe we can find bridesmaids gowns, we still need those or hmm…" she thought, biting her lip and thinking hard only to have Alex jab her in the shoulder. "Maybe you should spend tomorrow on memorizing your wedding vows," she said making Clover roll her eyes. "Um hello? I have a MONTH!" she screamed leaving Alex to shake her head. "2 days less than a month," she protested. Clover shook her head. "That's still 28 days!"

Smirking Alex shrugged innocently. "So? You need all the time you can get. You can't use flashcards during your wedding Clover," she said teasingly making Sam laugh before she left the hotel. After she left, Clover shot Alex a peeved look. "Oh that's it! The bridesmaids gowns are going to be allllllllll pink!" she said making Alex laugh harder. "Yea right, like you were going to change it anyway," she said making Clover glare and throw a napkin at her, something she laughed at before the two stood up and left the hotel to get on with their days.

* * *

Sam had barely shut the door to her house and put her purse down when the doorbell rang leaving her to groan. "Is mom home already? I thought she was gonna be out tonight," she said out loud as she sighed and went to open the door. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a man she had never seen dressed in business suit standing there in her doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked making him smile. "I'm from Creations, the jewellery store," he said and Sam nodded, remembering the name as being from the store Clover and Alex had been shopping at while she had been browsing around aimlessly. Why was he here? Seeing a case in his hand Sam wondered if one of her friends had asked for something to be delivered and had given the wrong address. She was about to tell him that when the man held out the velvet case to her with a smile. "Your fiancée has excellent taste,' he said making her freeze in her doorway.

What the hell was going on? This didn't have to do with Scam did it? Biting her lip and looking at the man in confusion Sam shrugged. "Who?" she asked leaving the man to cast her an odd look and she knew solely by the look on his face he was wondering what kind of girl didn't remember her fiancée's name. He didn't know of her situation though, now did he?

Still looking at her with eyes that practically branded her an ungrateful girl the man checked out a piece of paper and looked at her with a small frown. "Mr. Scam?" he said, hoping the name would jog her memory only to watch her eyes widen a bit too much and for some reason they looked like they might just pop out of their sockets.

Getting over her shock, Sam found herself wondering just how many people he had gone and announced that he was her "fiancée" to with his big mouth. "He's crazy," she muttered under her breath, not believing how overboard he was going in his strange plot of revenge against her because that was all this could be. Shaking her head she decided to take the case just to get rid of the man who was watching her with disturbed eyes. Once he left Sam closed the door and stared down at the black jewellery case in her hands. Taking a deep breath she decided to open it out of curiosity only to gasp when she noticed what he had sent her.

He had bought her a necklace and not just any necklace, Scam had bought her the same necklace she had been staring at earlier today while envying her friends. The necklace with ten carats in pear-shaped diamonds, and emeralds worth a ridiculously high amount of $2 million dollars.

Breathing deeply and shutting the case Sam bit her lip. "He's crazy," she said again, certain he was insane. Why would he do something like this? When did he do this? Sam's eyes widened as she realized he had been watching her when she had been with her friends, that was how he had seen her staring at this necklace.

Shuddering Sam didn't know what to do but pray that putting him in jail had successfully stopped him from this nonsense. Mentally exhausted Sam moved to her room, deciding to sleep early tonight while hoping this was the last mention of Scam she would be ever dealing with.

* * *

Tossing and turning in her bed Sam sighed in the darkness while trying to get comfortable. She sat up a few moments later and glanced at her bedside clock. The time was now 2:39 AM. She had been trying to sleep for the last several hours. Sighing, Sam hugged her knees to her chest and glanced at the spot where she had put the necklace in the darkness, shuddering as she thought of Scam despite trying hard not to. For some reason, despite having put him in jail she still felt like she was being watched.

Taking a deep breath Sam shook her head and let go of her paranoia before she decided that maybe a drink of water was what she needed to calm down. Standing up she moved to her door, and opened it about to go down to the kitchen and get some water when she gasped feeling her body being grabbed tightly from behind.

Struggling and gasping in surprise Sam opened her mouth to scream only to feel a strong, large hand muffle her mouth. Twisting and writhing Sam let out a stifled scream as she stiffened when she realized that for some reason, despite being a trained, top level WOOHP spy she wasn't being able to escape this person's steel grip.

Sam flinched even more when she felt what felt like lips brush against her ear. "Did you really think… it would be THAT easy to get rid of me?" the voice uttered huskily leaving her to gasp and take quick breaths as her body went slack on the spot and her eyes widened because she knew that voice and had realized the truth. Tim Scam wasn't in jail. He was in her bedroom.

"_Oh God," _Sam thought in panic while she struggled to fight him off only to squeal when he suddenly picked her up and in the next second her body was thrown roughly onto her bed. Screaming now that her mouth was free Sam moved to get away only to have him grab her bare foot and pull her closer.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed, while trying to bring down the edge of her black slip and hide her bare skin from his already hungry gaze. Sam shuddered at the look in his darkened sea-foam eyes. Anger mixed with lust and revenge dancing somewhere in between both.

Scam kept his grip tight on her bare leg as he stroked the bottom of her foot and made her shudder. "You know what?…." he said suddenly making her bite her lip when he let his hand travel up her leg almost reaching her inner thigh. Looking her in her terrified eyes, Scam whispered in a husky tone. ""I really don't feel like waiting till the wedding," he smirked making her gasp at the clear intention behind his words.

Going pale when she felt him pushing up her slip Sam screamed. "No!" she growled before summoning her strength and pulling her leg away before she rolled off her bed. Landing on the floor she panicked even more when she heard his angry growl. "Get back on the bed Sam," he hissed only making her stand and race out of the room. Smirking, Scam stood up and stretched before he went after her.

Not looking behind her Sam kept running and screaming while tripping on several things on her way to the stairs that led to the door. Cursing under her breath she practically flew down the stairs while making her way to the main door and aiming to get to her car.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A loud scream left her throat as she moved away from the doorway when Scam landed in front of it and she realized he had simply jumped down from the hallway she had just run through. Landing on his feet Scam smirked before standing in front of the door she wanted to get out from. Staring at him in panic, Sam straightened out her slip and glared. "D-don't come near me!" she howled while she backed away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Chuckling darkly Scam glanced at her body up and down, enjoying how the black slip, now sweaty from her rampant run was sticking to her porcelain-coloured flesh. "Well…" he started slowly. "For what I want to do...that's not much of an option," he said teasingly while his smirk widened as he began coming closer to where she stood as white as a ghost.

"Scam, stay back!" Sam said warningly but he ignored her, only eyeing her with greedy eyes as dark as the black slip that he was ready to rip off her body. Sam, noticing that he wasn't stopping realized she had to get away. Screaming again she turned and began to run back upstairs aiming to get to her room where she could lock the door and call for help, or possibly escape from her window.

Watching Sam run across the room almost at the stairs Scam glanced down at the carpet she was moving on and he smirked before leaning down and grabbing the edge and pulling it. A moment later he smirked harder when he heard her scream and fall on the floor.

Not giving her a chance to recover from her fall Scam quickly got to her and pinned her down against the carpet. "No!" Sam screamed, twisting and protesting while she tried to get away. Giving the redhead a glare Scam pushed forward and in seconds he had her wrists forcefully pinned to the floor on either side of her head while he straddled her at her waist. Trembling and screaming Sam felt her chest move up and down frantically while she took panicked breaths of air knowing she was trapped at her enemy's mercy.

Looking up at the man on top of her in fear, Sam gulped when he leaned down closer to her and soon his nose was touching her while he peered intently into her eyes. "Now…." he started, leaving her to tremble when his warm breath hovered over the sweat-soaked skin of her collarbone and chilled her to the spine.

Drinking in her fear and silence Scam smirked predatorily, keeping his eyes on hers before speaking in a rough, husky voice. "…Tell me why I shouldn't rape you…."

* * *

Anther muahahahahah? Yes? No? … Maybeeeeee?

I enjoy cliff-hangers.

Lol. Well this is the 3rd installement to this story, and I gotta say I'm enjoying writing it. :P

Anyway **Please Review, **IF you'd like me to_** continue **_writing this story.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	4. Chapter 4

So omg, I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner. **:( **Been kinda busy. Well, very busy.

It's the end of semester one for me so I have essays and exams in all my classes and it's been killing all my writing time. **It's why I haven't posted anything in a while. **I'm sorry.

It's so bad that my _**Halloween fic **_which was supposed to be done weeks :( ago is still not done. *sigh* I have written a lot of it though and I hope to God I can have it up by THIS MONTH. God-willing.

I wasn't even going to post this because I wasn't done yet **BUT** I didn't want to make you guys wait another month so I just cut the chapter a little short and posted it. I hope no one minds. =(

Anyway _good news _now lol!

1. I get a month off starting December so all my fics which are not being updated atm will be updated. :D

2. My Halloween fic WILL be up soon. Please read it if you get the time and want to. :D Thank you!

K now, I'll shut up lol.

_BTW: Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter, I loved them! THANK YOU! They keep me going so thanks so much!_

Enjoy I hope. :D

* * *

His words hitting her ears, Sam let out a terrified gasp as she took in the creepy smirk on his face letting her know he was serious about what he just said. Her body couldn't help but go slack because she couldn't stop herself from being afraid. She was in her house all alone with a man on top of her saying he was going to rape her.

Sam gulped dryly. She, Sam Simpson who was trained as a super spy who was strong in any other circumstance was weak as she was stuck under Tim Scam, a man at least twenty times stronger than her (more like fifty times stronger to be honest) who was a bloodthirsty criminal that had beaten her on missions like a rag doll several times before-had JUST told her he was going to rape her.

"_Oh God__…__No__…"_Sam thought as her eyes remained wide in horror as she watched him unblinkingly while he just lay there looking at her hungrily while his warm breaths teased her sweat-poured, goose-bump ridden skin. She was sure she was going to pass out right then and there. And if she wasn't so scared of Scam taking her right here on the living room carpet the moment she stopped struggling-

She knew she would have done JUST that.

Mustering up her courage because she knew fainting wasn't an option Sam began to protest. "L-let…" Sam took deep breath, trying to get her tongue to work again before shooting him a vicious glare. "Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing under him but Scam only pressed down deeper into her until his body was practically a part of her own, and her back was plastered on the ground ironing out the carpet, when he spoke in a smug, amused voice. "Let you go?…" he said innocently before looking at her with half-lidded, lust-ridden eyes. "Now why would I do that?"

Her eyes widening at his downright suggestive tone, Sam began to struggle even harder, trying like mad to get him off her but she realized quickly that it was a useless effort when he just lay there and laughed long and hard not moving off her by even in inch.

Peering into her eyes when she paused to take a breath in her mad attempt to get away Scam smirked deeply. "You're only making this easier on me by tiring yourself out," he uttered before ignoring her struggles and descending his head down to her collarbone where he began placing lazy kisses upon her skin.

Biting her lip to keep in her shocked gasp at the unwanted intimate contact Sam protested again.

"No stop!" she screamed wildly. "Don't touch me!" Letting out a low chuckle Scam didn't separate his mouth from her skin, instead laughing into it and making her shudder. "Ever heard that when a woman says no…" he drawled, before darting his tongue out, tracing her jugular vein and making her shiver. Enjoying her tremble he licked again before whispering teasingly. "That she really means yes?" he smirked.

Her eyes widening even more, Sam's mouth dropped open at his words and it didn't take her too long to realize that Scam wasn't going to listen to her. No he was going to go through with this no matter what she said. He was going to get his revenge on her for throwing him in jail by raping her.

Her heart falling into a dark pit of despair at that thought, Sam knew she had to get out of his reach before he went through with his dirty act. Turning her head so that her mouth was close to his ear so he could hear her loud and clear, Sam spoke in a threatening, firm tone. "Get off…" she hissed. "Or I'll scream rape."

Pausing in his trail of kisses, Scam raised his head and looked up to Sam's face. And he almost wanted to die laughing when he saw the small smirk on her lips. Did she seriously think a lousy threat like THAT was going to scare HIM, Tim Scam, the man who feared nothing, away?

Looking at her with a smirk on his lips, Scam spoke in a teasing tone. "If you haven't noticed Samantha darling…" he drawled, leaning even closer to her so that his nose was touching hers and he could see all the fear she was trying to hide. "The only person HERE to hear your…" a wolfish grin donned his lips. "Delicious screams, is your dear husband-to-be which if you didn't realize is…." he gave her an innocent look before he spoke in a small whisper. "ME," he uttered huskily before slamming his lips against hers in a deep, rough kiss.

"Mmmh!" Sam let out a muffled sound of protest against his lips but he did nothing but deepen his kiss, tracing his tongue all over her lower lip before biting into it roughly and forcing her mouth to fall open when she gasped. Digging his tongue into her mouth Scam twisted his tongue around hers and proceeded to shift so that he was holding both her arms above her head with one hand while his other hand traced the side of her body, taking it's time and running over the side of her left breast then down her ribcage, her waist, her hips and finally stopping at the edge of her black slip.

Ignoring her thrashing beneath him, he kept going and moved his hand a little lower and soon he had slipped it under her slip. A strangled gasp left Sam when she felt Scam's palm roaming up her stomach and the digit of his thumb flicking against the band of her bra, trying to move under it and gain access to her breasts.

Knowing this had gone too far, Sam summoned all her strength and ignored the way her head was spinning from lack of oxygen thanks to his never-ending kisses, and moved her torso around and used it to push him off her. And a moment later she was able to manage in breaking the kiss.

Quickly opening her mouth and gulping down as much air as she could Sam took deep, rampant breaths before she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop it right now Scam or I WILL kill you!"

She was surprised when all Scam did at her threat was throw his head back and laugh. A long, chilling, chuckle of mockery. Shaking his head in amusement, Scam looked at her with a smirk on his lips. "Sam, Sam, Sam…" he said, teasing clear in his tone as he peered in her eyes. "And you wonder why I want to marry you ? Well…" he chuckled again, before lunging forward again and making her gasp when he held her arms apart on the floor and pressed her down. "You're just so damn amusing."

Glaring at him again, and by now it felt like her eyes were going to melt Sam opened her mouth and shouted at him again. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" she said, as she twisted and squirmed under him, trying to throw his hand off her arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Scam spoke in a cool tone. "Well.…" he said as he brought his lips close enough to hers to brush them. "In my humble opinion, Sammie darling…" he smirked all over again as he let his chest crush her own and made her heart hammer in fear.

He licked his lips and smirked harder. "My "filthy" hands are exactly where they should be," he said huskily before descending his head down to her throat where he placed a neat row of kisses, before he moved back up and sucked the area in hungry, fast movements.

"No-no…" Sam stuttered. "Stop!" Sam screamed, pressing her head hard against the floor in a desperate attempt to put some space between them but it didn't work as Scam just smirked against her neck before chuckling and planting another kiss on her skin again. A moment later he darted his tongue out and licked her skin, not being bothered by her sweat because it only made her skin sweeter to his tongue. "You taste pretty good Sammie," he remarked crudely, while Sam looked at him in horror and went back to screaming loudly, asking for help and screaming for someone to save her.

Raising himself off her a little, Scam looked down onto her and "tsked" under his breath in disapproval over the way she was trying to fight him off. "You know we're marrying in less than a month Sam…" he said, running a hand down her body and groping her form. "And I'm quite sure fiancées are allowed to touch," he said before he smirked. "Not that I give a damn about morals anyway, right Sammie?" he said, nudging her with his elbow and leaving her to growl. "GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted demandingly but he only chuckled, secretly finding her course, raw tone, scratchy from screaming so much, very sexy.

Maybe he should tell Sam that her screaming out his name coupled with a death threats and curses was a turn on for him. _"But she should know as much, considering what kind of man I am," _he thought, smirking because Sam had no excuse not to know what got his blood rushing in his veins. Three years was a long time to get to know someone. After all, look how well he knew how to set her off? Yes she had no excuse whatsoever.

Feeling her trying to kick him in a painful spot, Scam let out a sigh. "Relax Sam, you can always shower later if you feel dirty..." he said before his eyes glinted mischievously. "Or if you're too tired after we're done..." He said using a suggestive tone. "I'll just wash your body for you."

Her eyes widening again, Sam gulped at his words and his tone before she went back to trying to kick him. A gasp left her when his demeanour suddenly changed and he went from smirking coolly, to glaring angrily and he quickly snatched up her bare knee and spread it under him as he looked down at her with dark, demanding eyes. "You don't want to make me mad, Sam," he spat and suddenly Sam's body went slack under his out of what she knew, but didn't want to admit was nothing less than terror.

Finding her looking up at him with wide, horrified eyes, Scam smirked deeply knowing that he had professed his power over her and had all her attention where it belonged. On him.

Shifting so that he was straddling her again, Scam sat up on her body and trailed his eyes down her form, taking in her rampant breaths and watching her chest move up and down as she looked at him wordlessly with fear radiating out of her every pore.

And he knew just what she was thinking. Sam Simpson was afraid he was going to go ahead and rape her. Digging his eyes into her figure again, Scam contemplated that thought knowing that black slip, half torn now thanks to his erratic touches, and how it was sticking to her body from her sweat, how her lips were swollen and red, how she was breathing deeply while laying so helpless under him-

Was a real invitation.

But he decided against it knowing that if he had wanted to rape her…he would have done it a long, long time ago. Sadly for her (and guiltily him as well) rape wasn't what he was after her for. He wanted so much more from her than rape, than a one time, meaningless act, that would give him _minimal_ if any real satisfaction.

No, he wanted the best. He was Tim Scam, he deserved the best. He deserved to have her, in his bed, whenever he pleased with her willing, hell, even encouraging him to touch her because SHE wanted it. After all, that was what he wanted and expected from his wife. And she was going to be HIS WIFE, no matter WHAT.

Deciding not to tell her his true intentions just for now, because he honestly did enjoy her fear Scam spoke in a hiss. "You threw me in jail, expecting me to sleep on a cold, iron bed.…" he said, reminding her of where he had sprung out of not too long ago to pay her a lovely, bedtime visit.

"And I forgave you for that," he said, not failing to see how she seemed to breathe in relief. Too bad for her that feeling wouldn't last too long. Glaring he spoke again. "But the least you could do is make sure I get a good night's rest now."

Sam who had been relaxing just a little looked up at him in confusion. "Wha-what?" she asked, bewildered, hoping with every fibre of her being Scam wasn't going where it was looking like he was going.

Rolling his eyes because Sam had been stupid enough to think he'd let her off the hook so fast, Scam shifted and straightened himself on top of her, making her yelp when he hovered upon her in a push-up stance. "A good night's rest, in YOUR bed," he smirked evilly. "Which I'm certain is warmer and much more comfortable than my wrought, hard prison bed. Or if it isn't...it WILL be with you laying there next to me to keep me warm," he said, cocking a suggestive eyebrow.

Watching her jaw drop open, Scam took no mercy on her and instead gave her another kiss, surprised when she had the gall to bite his lip hard enough to nearly make it bleed. Pulling his head back, Scam licked his lip and smirked at her. "Well, well, well….looks like you have a little bite in you Sammie," he said, liking how she smirked at him a little, looking victorious.

But did she honestly think she could win with him though? Feeling her trying to raise her hands and push him off he moved fast and kissed her again, harder this time. And when she bit him again, he pressed harder, so hard that she couldn't even move her lips because his mouth was practically glued to her own.

When he felt her weaken under him entirely a few moments later, he lazily broke the kiss and looked at her with a smirk, enjoying her look of defeat because her little bite hadn't stopped him this time. "Stupidity Sam…." he drawled. "Is a very unattractive feature, so think twice about thinking you can do anything to stop me," he said before moving off her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up with him.

And before she could even try to punch or kick him, he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder and was on his way back upstairs to her bedroom with her beating his back with her fists and clawing at it with her nails.

Wincing just slightly on his way up the stairs, Scam secured his arm across the back of her legs as he spoke in a threatening tone. "You've already proven you know how to use your body against me Sammie…" he said, thinking of how she had kissed him not too long ago to distract him and send him to jail. And now she was trying to punch and claw holes into his back to hurt him enough so that he'd leave her to go lick his wounds. She was being stupid really because he'd rather lick her.

All over.

His mind fixed on her clever kiss, he spoke again to the redhead trying to make him bleed. "Here's a thought…" he said, as he shifted her and swung her body around and soon she let out a squeal as he held her with both his arms around her waist, his nose against hers and his eyes looking deviously right into hers. "If you're going to be a whore Sam…" he said making her eyes widen enough to make them pop and he knew she knew what he was talking about. "Why not be mine?" he smirked.

Hearing his words Sam went slack on the spot and felt as if he had literally stolen all her courage out of her and filled her with fear. Sure she was a spy, had been a spy for a long time and had been taught not to be afraid. But as she hung in Scam's hold, like a rag doll, she knew she was terrified. Because under his label of a criminal against WOOHP, Scam was a man, a big, strong man and she was just a woman. Just a girl. And right now he was making her feel like a helpless, little girl. She almost…

Sam took a deep breath in and looked away from his face out of shame. She almost wanted to…cry.

Suddenly sensing the fear in her too clearly Scam frowned sadly and softened his hold, but not enough to let her notice. "But then again…" he said, drawing her eyes to his face again and he quickly pushed a cocky smirk in the place of his concerned frown before she could see it. "I'd rather make you my wife," he said before throwing her back onto his shoulder and climbing up the rest of the stairs.

Before long he had entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Ignoring her struggles that had started up yet again, Scam dumped her on the bed before pouncing on her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, throwing her arms up to fend him off, while her legs struggled to kick him.

But Scam only let out a chuckle of amusement before he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the sides of her head and swung his middle over her abdomen to straddle her. "Gotcha!" he teased, looking down at her horrified face.

Looking at him in terror, Sam shook her head "N-no…" she stuttered, but he only looked down at her in amusement, a smirk on his lips as he listened to her whimper. And he sat there for a few good moments, pressing his body into hers and watching her chest move up and down frantically as she panted and heaved in fear.

"You know…." he said suddenly as he eyed her helpless form. "There is so much I could do to you right now," he said, his voice raw and aching with intent, and Sam shuddered when he licked his lips predatorily.

Terrified, and knowing exactly what was on his mind, Sam did the only thing she could do and closed her eyes not wanting to give him more satisfaction with her fear and sorrow while he raped her.

But a moment later she was left gasping when he just rolled off her and took her in his arms, making her head lie so that it fell on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Night Sammie," he whispered in her ear, his breath lightly tickling her jittering earlobe as he kissed it. "Sweet dreams."

It wasn't until several moments had passed that Sam realized that he had decided to let her go. For now anyway. Thanking God and not daring to question why he had done that, just because she was too terrified to think right now and too grateful to ruin this, Sam lay still as she tried to calm herself down.

Still scared, she kept thinking he'd laugh in her face and go back to assaulting her but he did nothing and just took deep, relaxed breaths from next to her.

After a few more moments passed, Sam realized he must he tired from his escape and was honestly trying to sleep. And judging by his rhythmic breaths and how his chest was rising and falling under her in a pattern Sam realized, he was already asleep.

Letting out a deep breath of relief, Sam relaxed her mind and told herself it was okay. Scam had fallen asleep and she was safe. But feeling how he was practically all over her, Sam knew she wanted to get away. And seeing how his craziness had gotten to a whole new level tonight, she knew he wasn't going to just leave her alone. No, he'd wake up and go after her again and she could not allow that.

The only way to save herself then was by getting rid of Scam.

"_I…I have to tell WOOHP he's here. They'll arrest him and hopefully keep him locked up this time," _she thought.

Biting her lip, Sam wondered how she would do this. She racked her brains to think of a way when she suddenly realized her fear was messing with her brain. It was simple wasn't it? Scam was asleep. She could call WOOHP right now and he wouldn't even notice.

Liking that plan, Sam began to move her hand towards the bedside table where she always kept her X-power but stopped when panic overcame her. What if…what if Scam wasn't asleep yet? If he caught her calling WOOHP on him….she didn't want to even think what he'd do to her.

Biting her lip in sadly, Sam knew she wanted, no NEEDED to get away from Scam. But…she couldn't risk it. Deciding to make sure it was safe, Sam waited and started counting back from one hundred, slowly in her head. _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.…and 1," _Sam thought, a few moments later.

Feeling him completely relaxed beside her, Sam decided it was time to make her move. Moving carefully she reached her right arm out and inched it towards the pink device. _"Closer….closer," _Sam thought, hope filling her as her hand almost touched the X-powder. _"Almost there…."_

Suddenly she yelped when she felt her wrist being grabbed and snatched up in a strong hold. Startled, she looked down, only to wither up in fear when she saw Scam's dark, sea-foam eyes snap open to look at her. "Trying to call back-up are we?" he asked, mockingly. Sam could do nothing but gulp dryly as she felt his fingers tightly encircling her wrist in a death grip. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt as if it would stop at any second.

A scream left her when used his hold on her wrist and pulled her to him again before rolling them over so that he was laying on top. Shuddering, Sam looked up at him with fear, anxiety and terror in her gaze. Watching her for a moment, Scam enjoyed the look of regret on her face and he knew she would not dare to try and outsmart him again. He might as well warn her though, Sam didn't give up easily. She was just like him in that department.

"Let me tell you now…." he started slowly, as he pinned her hard with his body and watched her shiver. "I'm a light sleeper babe…" he said, his voice so rough it was practically hot enough to burn her ears. "So try and run…" he said, his eyes glinting threateningly, leaving her throat dry. "And I WILL rape you….got it?"

Sam nodded her head hastily, not even daring to try to say or do anything to disagree. The stakes were just too high for her.

"Good," he said, before slipping down in the bed a little. He readjusted himself, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her chest in a more intimate and constraining position. "This will be good practice for after we marry, Sammie," he said, smirking against her trembling chest before he finally let himself close his eyes and fall sleep.

Sam lay there with her eyes wide open as she looked at the ceiling of her room and didn't even breathe. She had never been more terrified in all her life. He was here, in her bed, on top of her. There was no way she'd escape as a virgin from his clutches tonight. No, he wouldn't let her go until he had what he came for and ruined her life.

Scared to death, Sam kept her eyes open and fought with herself not to sleep. He was faking obviously. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't going to touch her and the moment she let her guard down…he'd take advantage of the situation. And it would be brutal and painful.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Sam shook her head and made herself a vow. She would not sleep. She would stay up all night. And when he attacked her, she'd fight back. She would fight for all she was worth whether or not that would save her. Because she refused to go down without a fight. She refused to let it be that easy for him.

* * *

"Mmmmm…" Sam moaned, as she squeezed her eyes to keep the sunlight out of them and sleep longer.

A moment later, her eyes snapped open when she realized it was morning and she had, unwittingly, fallen asleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, shooting up from the mattress and looking down at her body in terror. Tears filled her eyes as she knew she'd be stripped naked, and scratched and in pain and bleeding from-

Her eyes widened when she realized that none of that was happening and was left even more shocked when she realized Scam wasn't there. Sitting there frozen, Sam slowly trailed her eyes all over her bed, in detail, and the surroundings of her room, slowly scanning every nook and cranny in case Scam was hiding somewhere just waiting to attack her again.

When she didn't find him anywhere, she sat there absolutely stunned. Where had he gone off to and…why? Shuddering, Sam knew he had, had her right where he wanted her. He could have raped her and she would not have been able to escape. She had fallen asleep as well, it wouldn't have even been a challenge.

"_Why then…" _Sam thought, perplexed. _"Did he just let me go?" _

Dismissing that thought a quick moment later, Sam realized it didn't matter. She should be happy he was gone for God's sake, not questioning if he had (which she knew he had none of) a morality that told him rape was wrong!

Dismissing her inquiry over Scam's decision entirely, Sam moved fast and hastily grabbed her X-powder in her hands. Opening it, she began dialling WOOHP's number as she had been dying to last night, determined to tell Jerry what had happened, determined to put an end to this, to make Tim Scam pay-

Only to stop at the last second when Scam's haunting voice was heard in her head where his threat had become memorized:

_"That's right Sammie. You refuse ME and I'll make sure no one gets married…"_

_"Not Blaine or Darren…"_

"_Not your dear Alex or that blonde idiot Clover…" _

_"I will kill them…ALL." _

"…."

"_You have a choice Samantha….you have a choice..."_

_"Either you let four people die. Four friends that you care for__ die…."_

_"Or you marry me__…" _

"…_."_

"_I__t's your decision__…__" _

Going pale immediately as his words ran through her mind again with a crushing force, Sam closed her X-powder and put it away. She couldn't…Oh God, she could NOT tell. No one could know, no would could EVER know or else her friends….

Hitching in a breath, Sam shook her head furiously. She wouldn't let that happen! She would not let her friends get hurt! She-

Sam sighed sadly as misery and hopelessness filled her like never before. She wouldn't say anything. No matter how badly she wanted to tell, she wouldn't say a word. Because she couldn't, she could NOT. It was not an option.

Feeling a tear splitting from her eye at her powerless situation, Sam brushed it away and told herself she'd find a way out of this mess…somehow. Even if it was the devil himself she was dealing with.

"Well at least he's gone for now…" Sam said under her breath, trying to be optimistic even though him not being in her room did little to fix the problem. But at least he wasn't right in her face and she could at least breathe. Even if it was a scared, shaky, nervous breath. At least she could breathe.

Rubbing her temples and feeling her head pounding from all her stress, fear, and panic, Sam decided she needed to do something to distress herself before she went out to meet her friends to help with their wedding plans. Because if she didn't, they'd realize something was wrong and then they'd ask questions and then-She didn't want to think about it.

Drained, and exhausted mentally, Sam moved to her closet and picked out clothes for the day. With zero effort she quickly chose one of her favourites, a vintage-inspired, cap-sleeved, black and white polka-dotted mini-dress and a pair of black tights to go with it.

Walking back to her bed, she set the clothing down and removed her night suit, donning a towel before she picked up her clothes again and began heading into her bathroom to take a shower. It was the only thing that could save her mind from bursting at the seams right now. A nice, long, hot, relaxing shower where she could sort out her thoughts.

Reaching her bathroom, she placed her clothes over one arm and opened the doorknob. She quickly slipped through the doorway to begin her shower only to burst out screaming at what she found inside.

* * *

…..

….

..

.

Yes I enjoy cliffhangers. Mwahahahahah!

Will definitely be updating in December as I said, because no school for a month! :D Sorry about the long wait again. :(

I hope I'm not hated, and _I hope people are still reading this one…._

_**Please review?**_

Thankies!

Cresenta's Lark =D


	5. Chapter 5

Omg it's been so long! I missed writing. I wrote this in like 10 min sessions because I wanted it up so bad and school has not been kind this year. I think it's something about being my last year but man it sucks -_-.

Anyway! I still got the chap done and I hope it makes up for the wait a little : ) I am **SO** happy btw at how much my crazy little idea here is being enjoyed by your guys. _Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! _:D:D:D

On a side note my Halloween fic will be up this year probably in Dec (sorry about that, school's fault : ( but I do have the idea but it will be up same with an Christmas fic no skipping this year and I hope a V-day one too so yea just wanted to let you guys know in case you were wondering what is going on with my holiday based fics. I'm still writing them :D

**Shout out: **To **D . dw** I am SO sorry for the wait as this was supposed to be your Eid request but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :)

Anyway **Please Read & Review**, I really hope at least some of you guys are still reading this… :( Oh and just to remind you: this fic is rated **M**. :P

* * *

Sam's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open as she saw what or rather who was in her shower innocently bathing. It was none other than her self-proclaimed fiancée, Tim Scam in all his naked glory. A gasp left her as the clothes she was holding fell to the floor and immediately she threw her hands over her eyes and began shaking her head and squeaking out the words, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" as she furiously tried to wipe the image of his body in that state out of her mind.

Her shocked screams caught his attention easily and Scam paused in his shower and turned his head over his shoulder to glance at the girl that never ceased to amuse him. It made him want to laugh at how she was standing there now keeping her eyes shut and shaking her head as if trying to get herself out of a bad dream or acting as if she had seen something too horrible, too inhuman to digest. He rolled his eyes slowly knowing both of those reactions were wrong as he had a perfectly good physique and was all man.

Throwing her a smirk still from over his shoulder even though he knew she couldn't see it Scam spoke in a rough whisper. "Like what you see baby?" he said shamelessly. A chuckle escaped him when he saw her shake her head no furiously and let out a small yelp as if trying to prove just how much she didn't like it. Too bad for her he didn't care for her biased opinion at all. Amused more than ever Scam kept his eyes fixed on her as he spoke again this time with clear taunting in his tone. "Come on Sammie…look at me."

Sam ignored his suggestion and kept her hands were they were, firmly over her eyelids while she mentally cursed at herself for thinking he had ever left. Sure she hadn't expected him to be using her shower as if it was his own but then again he had been invading her privacy ever since he had given her, or rather forced upon her that damned engagement ring. She really should have seen this coming.

Annoyed with herself but more annoyed with the man that was driving her absolutely insane Sam wanted to scream at him to get out and leave her alone. But her lips wouldn't move and she didn't need to think twice to know why.

Even if she wanted to pretend she didn't for the sake of her dignity, her mind knew far too well that she wasn't dealing with just any trespasser. She was dealing with Tim Scam. If she told him to get out or leave her alone he would just get angry and show her his vicious temper that evoked fear in the hearts of all or even worse-

A shudder passed through her entire form as she recalled last night when she had told him she was going to kill him for this and he had just laughed at her. Laughed at her like she was some kind of joke and then he had proceeded to do whatever he wanted to her unhindered by her words in any way whatsoever.

Telling him to stop, as she regrettably knew by this point after spending a full day and a half doing just that would only come back to haunt her in the end possibly more severely than he was haunting her right now like some ghost, like her shadow that never left her side. Her face couldn't help but fall as she remembered that he was even worse than that because whether it was day or night he never left her alone. Unlike her shadow, ever since this had began he was always there. Always watching, always, always after her.

"_Why?" _she found herself asking herself once again in vain as she stood there. Why was he doing this? Why was she his sole interest right now? Why when for the last three years, when for ever since she had known him he had only been interested in being a thorn in WOOHP's side? Why wasn't he currently absorbed in designing another plot to take the company down? To take Jerry down? To rule the world? Why wasn't he doing any of those things that were so much part of his nature, of who he was? Why, why was he suddenly so focused on HER?

"_Or do I even want to know…." _she thought sighing from behind her hands and biting her lip. As she had already decided he had obviously chosen her as his focal point in his latest, mysterious revenge plan,. And whatever that may be…did she really want to know just what he had in mind for her?

Knowing who and what he was she knew whatever it was he intended to do with marrying her or proposing to her - it wasn't going to be pretty. So what she should be focusing on was not _what _he wanted her for but _how_ she was going to do the impossible task of getting out of it. That was if she even had a chance to even attempt that bold escape from his clutches.

"Look at me," she heard him tease again and she shivered remembering that he was here with her right now. And instantly she decided that making any sort of agenda to retaliate against him now would be suicide. After all this point she was sure she could even bring herself to easily believe that he could probably read her mind. He did know just how to terrorize her didn't he? There was just no end to his malicious talents when it came to ruining people's lives.

She knew that first hand and she hated him for it. And she hated him now so much more than when he was just harassing her amongst her friends. Her eyes narrowing in rage she knew hated him for singling her out like this for choosing her like this. But most of all she hated him beyond everything, with every fibre of her being for how he was playing with her like a puppet on a string for his own sick, twisted enjoyment. That was something she would never, ever forgive him for as long as she had life left in her body.

She knew she'd make him pay for this. Even if she was terrified right now and scared for her life and didn't know how she was going to do it, she still knew that one day she would make him pay for what he was doing to her and return the favour of the misery he was putting her through. She'd do it even if it ended up killing her.

"Look at me Sam," she heard him say louder this time, more demanding than ever as if he wanted to make it obvious just how much she was compelled to obey his ever whim right now thanks to the web of fear and horror he had brutally weaved around her with direct threats to her friends' lives.

Feeling her nostrils flaring at the weakened state he had put her in, one that nearly resembled that of a cruel master and his slave Sam wanted to look up and shoot him the most aggressive, hateful and venomous glare she could muster because that was all she could do to him at the moment and she would have done that had she not been fully aware that Scam was still standing there before her dripping wet under her showerhead without any clothes on. She kept her hands were they were and instead just frowned deeply and knew he had seen it when he laughed.

She was about to scream at him to stop it, to stop laughing at her helplessness in stopping him from doing anything he wanted to her when suddenly she was left shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly not looking at him was no longer an option as he had reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and seconds later her chest, moving up and down from fear and shock collided with his own. Sam didn't dare breath as she just stood there practically glued to his body. Unfortunately, still being in her torn, rumpled slip thanks to her terror of him preventing her from changing it last night when she finally slept, she could feel him right through her clothes, as if they were standing flesh to flesh with nothing in between.

Sam gulped, a slow involuntary gulp as the hot water from the showerhead blasted down on her and she felt it become even easier for her to feel his form as he stood with it pressed right into hers. In fact she could feel everything: the smooth planes of his muscular chest where hers was flattered against it, the chiselled lines that made up his torso and abdomen and…his open arousal.

Her face went hot and her knees began to buckle under her as her body reacted to his in ways she didn't ever want it to and she tried to get control on herself by cursing at herself only to feel him wrap his arm around her waist. Sam sucked in her breath as she felt the muscles in his arm shift and his strong hand glide across her lower back, rubbing against her curves before gripping her firmly at her hip and suddenly the way her body was quite inappropriately reacting to her enemy's was no longer her main concern.

Because his touch had reminded her just how close he was to her right now and with the water running as hard as it was-she wasn't sure anyone would be able to hear her now if he did try to rape her and she tried to scream for help.

Her sense of danger rekindled and her heart racing with fear, Sam opened her mouth to scream even though she knew he'd probably count this as her telling others and then go after her friends because right now she was just too afraid of what she was sure he was going to do to her.

But a quick second later his free hand, the one that wasn't dribbling against her flesh landed itself against her mouth effectively keeping her voice from escaping. Startled and more afraid than ever Sam let out a muffled scream as she glanced up at him with wide, bewildered eyes wondering if this was it, if this was when he was going to carry out his threat about raping her.

Trembling she kept staring at him as her lips quivered under his palm and she felt like crying because it wasn't fair. She hadn't told anyone and she had stopped herself from calling Jerry last night and yet still he was going to ruin her. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Shaking on her spot as she watched him looking back at her unblinkingly with hazy eyes as his wet bangs hung low and his mouth was fixed in a focused line, as if he was just about ready to pounce she wondered how much of a shot she had at kicking him in a painful spot but soon decided against it knowing if she missed and he realized what she had been trying to do then he wouldn't just rape her, he'd downright kill her on the spot.

Panicked, she was racking her brain, trying to figure out what she could do in this impossible situation when she was left screaming again as he pushed her against the cold wall of the shower and in the next second his lips were on her neck. Sam felt her jaw quiver and her stomach tighten as she felt his lips, his mouth hot on her skin as it left a trail down her flesh, across her collarbone and moved lower and lower. Unconsciously her eyelids fluttered and her eyes began to close but she was brought back to full consciousness when she felt his hands rapidly lowering the straps of her torn nightgown in an attempt to get her as naked as he was.

"Stop it!' she snarled, finally having enough of his hands, his mouth, his body roaming all over hers. Pushing her hands against his chest she gave him the hardest shove she could muster and threw him a venomous glare. "Stay away from me!"

Skidding back a step due to her relentless efforts to get him off her but not suffering any serious damage, Scam ran a hand through his hair and slicked back his bangs so that he could focus on the angry woman before him without any obstacles in his path and smirked when he saw her standing there clenching her teeth like an angry tigress and huffing and puffing with her hands still out to fend him off. His smirk widened evilly. As if she had any chance in really succeeding in keeping HIM away from her. She really was _foolishly _naïve at times despite being so smart.

"Well someone's all nasty this morning," he drawled leaving her to glare even harder. Letting out a careless chuckle he reached towards the showerhead having an idea on how to cool his Samantha off. "Here…" he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Let me help calm you down."

Switching the water setting from hot to cold he soon blasted her with it leaving her glare to vanish as a loud, choked gasp left her lips from the extreme cold her body was now experiencing. A moment latter she was forced to drop her battle stance towards him and rub her arms instead as she struggled to warm herself.

"Aww did I make you cold?" he said mockingly as he watched her rapidly rub her arms, adding in a laugh to prove he was only joking with his fake concern for her. Crushing her teeth together Sam opened her mouth to tell him to shut up only to be cut off when he spoke first in a husky, low growl.

"Here…I'll warm you up," he said before snatching her up in his arms and pulling her to him close enough so that there wasn't enough room between them for even a fly to squeeze through. His hands ran up and down her back, his fingers crawling against her skin and touching her erratically. Gasping and shuddering, Sam closed her eyes for a second to strengthen her bearings before she began retaliating against him with everything she had. "No, let me go!" she shouted through her chattering teeth. "Leave me you bastard!"

A chuckle left his lips as he just held her tighter. "Mmhmm, I love you too," he said teasingly as he moved his head back into her neck and again began to kiss her this time slightly nipping her flesh with his teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, panicked at how it didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon. Knowing that her just yelling at him to let go was doing nothing at all Sam stepped on his foot as hard as she could but only managed to get a small grunt out of him. Not feeling his hold loosen on her so she could escape Sam reached out and beat her fists against his chest and a moment later began to claw at him with her nails. "I told you to let me GO!" she snarled attacking him without mercy.

Grunting louder this time, feeling the impact of her nails as she broke his skin Scam loosened his grip on her body for a second making her feel as if she was going to win before he grabbed her hair in a fist and slammed his lips against hers with a crushing force.

Sam let out a strangled "oomph" of surprise from under his lips and felt anger at just how useless she was at defending herself against him. But she wasn't about to give up. Giving up would mean making it even easier on him and that she would not do for her enemy.

Grabbing the sides of face she pushed his mouth off hers and glared at him vehemently with nothing but hate and contempt all over her soaked, fuming face. "I swear to God…" she hissed darkly, pressing her fingertips into his high cheekbones as if trying to stamp her words in his mind so that he'd get it once and for all. "You'll pay for this Scam," she spat. "I will personally make sure you're bound in chains and left to rot!"

Scam cocked an eyebrow and coolly withdrew her hands from his face before whistling a low wolf whistle. "Bound in chains and left to rot…" he repeated and Sam felt a small degree of satisfaction when she felt a note of shock in his tone. But that satisfaction flew out the window with his next words to her.

"Didn't realize you were into bondage Sammie," he said suggestively leaving her eyes to fly wide in shock and her jaw pop open. Chuckling at her reaction he stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger and closed her mouth for her. "My wifey is a little naughty, isn't she?" he drawled fixing her with intentful gaze. "That should keep our nights _interesting_," he whispered making every pore of on her skin burst with icy goose bumps. She did not need to think twice to know just what he meant by that sick statement.

Looking at him in repulsion Sam spoke in an icy, firm tone. "I am NOT your wife," she growled aiming to try and scare him as pathetic as she knew that was but only making his eyes darken in amusement. He hadn't disclosed to her yet the fact that her growling like that, like some tigress only reminded him more of just why he wanted her. She was a fiery little minx under the calm, cool façade she showed to the world. But he knew how to look beyond that and he knew how to provoke her to bring out the feisty girl that turned him on beyond words. The same woman that had made it impossible for him to ignore her and pretend his desires for her didn't exist.

She didn't know it did she? No she didn't know that she was the one to blame for her situation right now. She had made him want her by seducing him,. He didn't care about her lies. He didn't care how innocent she acted. He knew she knew, that she was much too clever not to know how she had seduced him; with her smarts, with her looks and her resistance towards him.

But if she wanted to play dumb then he could play along and treat her like the victim she was pretending to be. As long as he got her he didn't care which method he had to use. After all he believed in the ends justifying the means. That was the maxim he lived by and he wasn't about to change that. Not even for sweet, seemingly clueless Sammie. Not even for the woman he was going to have for his wife, his partner, and as his lover no matter what.

Feeling her using his moment of quiet to try and lift his finger off her cheek, Scam smirked and grabbed her jaw making her gasp as he brought them mouth to mouth and spoke against her shaking lips. "You will be my wife Sam," he said demandingly in a tone that he expected to scare her into shutting up about doubting that matter. But he was left surprised when she shook her head no.

"I won't," she whispered clearly as she flickered her gaze up and looked him straight in the eye as she shook her head again harder this time as she continued to defy him. "I WON'T!"

Watching her with interested eyes Scam could feel his desires for her reigniting again. Every time she acted like this. Every time she thought she could fight was coming to her, run away from her fate and deny him like this- it made him want to stop playing this waiting game and take her right then and there.

And currently as she stood there inches away from him completely drenched, with her nightgown ruffled and sticking to her ample curves leaving little to the imagination, he just wanted to lunge at her and push that dress up her thighs or rip it off her body, then lift her up, wrap her legs around him tight and plunge into her and show her just how crazy she made him. He wanted to hear her scream out his name over and over in a voice hoarse from the pleasure he knew he would make her feel, to hear her want him as much as he wanted her., God he couldn't even describe right how he just wanted to do it, to make her his, to make her beg for him, to take what was his-

But there was still the small part of him that realized that as sexy he found her resistance towards him she was still resisting him and it was wrong. He was not the type of man that took no for an answer. He didn't like hearing no. He had always hated that word and he wasn't going to put up with it from anyone. Not even the target of all his wanting.

Having made up his mind he dropped his hold on her and lowered his head confusing her with why he had suddenly released her. And he let her think she had scared him. He let her believe that her saying no had made a difference to him even though it had done no such damn thing before.

Standing there he laughed, he laughed a deep laugh that echoed off the walls of her shower and filled the room. And Sam who had begun to think that maybe her standing her ground against him when he had her in the most vulnerable position yet had done something to change his mind began to feel afraid when she realised that his laugh wasn't one of defeat or contempt. No it was a laugh of darkness. A laugh of mockery.

A laugh of pure,, untainted, "Tim Scam" rage.

Realizing her mistake Sam tried to take a step back from him in an attempt to avoid what she new was coming but a moment later she was left screaming in horror when he pushed her against the shower wall again and trapped her body there with one strong arm on either side. When he had her pinned he snapped his head up and looked at her with a challenging glare in his eyes. Bringing his face closer to hers, so close that she could feel his breath flowing into her mouth he whispered in an even, soft whisper.

"I dare you to say it again," he said, keeping his voice low but showing her how violent of a mood he was in right now, how ready he was to tear her apart with how he pressed his body against her lithe form and he took long, deep shuddering breaths.

"I dare you…" he rasped, pressing his face into hers and letting the drops of water that had been travelling down from his forehead land on her rapidly drying lips. "I fucking dare you to say the words that you will not be my wife AGAIN," he growled filling her body with nothing but shivers as she stood at his mercy yet again.

Staring back at him with her mouth dry and her heart hammering in terror Sam knew she wanted to scream it in his face. She wanted to yell at him that she was right, she wasn't going to belong to him and her desire to do so only grew harder as she saw the corner of his lip upturn into a smirk after some moments had passed. As if he was confident she wouldn't really dare say the words now.

There was too much on the line for her he knew. Make him mad and she could lose her life, her virginity, her friends… the list went on and on. He knew she wasn't that stupid. He knew she may let everything else happen but she'd never be able to live with the burden of her friends' deaths and he was playing with that. He was playing with that as if was his favourite toy, one that she could not take away from him not now not ever.

Seeing right through him Sam looked at him with venom filled eyes. "You sick bastard," she spat hoping to hurt him but his smirk only widened once more on his lips.

"That all you got?" he said cockily not even pretending to be affected.

""You creep!" Sam roared but he only chuckled again.

Looking at him with her eyes narrowed into hateful slits Sam screamed again. "You'll never get what you want!"

Stopping laughing he looked at her with unimpressed eyes and spoke firmly. "Now you're making me mad," he said, clear threat in his voice only making her angrier than she already was.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sam shouted even though she knew she shouldn't' be saying this. But she couldn't help herself. She felt as if she was a volcano just ready to burst. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Yes it had only been barely two days since he'd started this nonsense but that was two days too many. She didn't want to nor needed to put up with this nonsense. No it ended now. Right now.

"What are you going to do, huh?" she muttered wanting to hide her fear of him behind her loud voice and fake bravery.

But he was always able to see right through her and already knew that that was what she was trying to do; raise her voice to try and scare him away. Like he was some kind of mouse that would become frightened and leave. But she was wrong and he had to let her know that all this yelling was only going to land her with a painful throat and nothing more. That, and he didn't want a voiceless bride when it came time for her to declare that she belonged to him on their wedding day.

Hearing her still yelling at him, asking what the hell he could really do to her and getting tired now Scam shifted again and firmly put his hand above her head on the wall. And that simple action alone was enough to silence her.

Satisfied but deciding to give her the reminder she needed Scam smirked down at her. "Do I really need to remind you what I can and WILL not hesitate to do Sam?" he asked calmly as his smirk turned darker and his gaze turned coal dark with bloodlust, with lust, at this point she couldn't even differentiate between the two on his face.

Smirking deeper he continued. "What I won't hesitate to do to your friends, their fiancés, and most of all…" his eyes dripped down her figure like the flow of water but with all the heart of open, crackling fire. "To your lovely, untouched, little frame?"

She could only stare back at him wordlessly and when she tried to show how angry she was again all that left her lips was a scared, weak whimper.

Sealing her eyes in agony she didn't bother trying to speak again. Seeing her defeat Scam spoke with triumph lacing his tone. "Don't piss me off Sam. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"I already hate you," she growled, unable to stop herself from saying at least that much and wincing right after, afraid he' get mad but he only smirked at her. He didn't say anything simply standing there looking at her before he began to bring his head closer to hers again and Sam felt his lips inch closer and closer to her s in what she knew would be a rough, hard kiss to punish her for her last words.

She held her breath moving to jut her arms out and fight him off again in this endless battle to keep from getting to her when she stopped suddenly with wide eyes at the voice she heard calling to her.

"Honey! You almost done in there? Breakfast is ready!"

Her mom was home. Oh God her mother was home and Scam was here. Her eyes still as wide as saucers looked at him with worried, pleading eyes, hating having to do so but begging him silently not to make a scene in front of her mom.

He looked back at her saying nothing for a moment then another and scaring her as she wondered if he would do something to make her life an even bigger mess but suddenly he gave her a small nod.

"Go ahead honey," he said giving her permission. "Answer your mother."

Knowing better than to snarl at him for calling her "honey" right now Sam seized her chance and answered her mother as quickly as she could so that she would go back to the kitchen and hopefully continue not to hear anything that was going on in the bathroom upstairs.

"Ye-yes," she squeaked out. "I- I am almost done," she said and let out a deep breath of relief when she heard her mother's quiet footsteps move away from the where she knew she was standing, at the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to her room. .Her secret was safe…at least for now.

"Hmmm…." Scam suddenly said making her jump and quietly groan when she remembered that he was still here. He let out a small sigh. " I guess I have to leave now," he said filling her with hope, something he noticed and immediately dealt with on the spot. "I _should _say hi to your mom…" he held up a hand and smirked. "Sorry, my mother in law first, right? I mean it's only polite-"

"No!" Sam screamed before biting her tongue remembering she was trying to hide that she wasn't alone in her bathroom from her mother.

Taking no mercy on her Scam spoke calmly. "Why not Sam?" he said shrugging his broad shoulders. "She's going to find out eventually just like everyone else. Why not let it happen now?"

"No…" Sam said again, this time looking as if she was ready to burst into tears at any second. Deciding to give her a break only because he was starting to feel cold in his current state Scam chuckled softly. "Call me crazy but I just can't turn down that face," he said surprising her when he didn't call out to her mom like she had been waiting for him to do and instead placed a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting her shower after grabbing two towels from the rack.

Wrapping one around his waist he used the other one to dry his hair off all the while ignoring the girl who he knew was standing there wondering why he had done that, why he hadn't used her mother in his, what he was sure she saw as nefarious plan.

He didn't say anything not wanting to reveal his motives to her. It was too soon to open up to her. That would be too dangerous and too foolish. There was a reason why he was doing this in this way and he wasn't going to change his modus. Deciding to change the subject he let out a laugh when he noted in the mirror how Sam was keeping her head down to avoid seeing any part of his naked form.

"You know…" he said smirking at her image in the mirror. "You're so cute not looking at me like that," he said enjoying how her face flushed red and she said something under her breath that was obviously a swear word by how fast her lips moved.

Muttering a small "tsk" under his breath he kept his eyes on the girl in the mirror. "You'll have to look at me in this state one day Sam. One day soon to be exact," he said making reference to the "marriage" that he had declared would be happening between them sometime nearby.

And while she was glaring at him and averting her eyes to his body that he was shamelessly taking forever to cover up she wondered why he was saying that. Once again…why was he acting like there was actually, REALLY going to be a wedding? That he really intended to become her husband and make her his wife? Why was he making it sound like it was really going to occur? Like she was really getting married? Really getting married like her friends were? Married like she was supposed to as they had all planned for as long as she could remember? Like she so desperately wanted to but really wasn-"

She stopped that thought right there and shook her head, clearing her mind. It was wrong to think that way. She could barely even believe her mind had had such a thought that almost made it seem like she was jealous of Clover and Alex because they were getting married and she wasn't.

"Well I'm not," she muttered to herself quietly before turning her attention back to Scam and wondering once more what he was after. He had to be up to something_. "I wish I knew," _she thought, sighing before she paused recalling the earlier theory she'd had of him wanting to make her bear his evil seed. Shuddering Sam wondered if his evil ran that deep inside him that even his kids would turn out to be evil just because he was their father before she dismissed the thought knowing the answer was obvious.

YES, Scam's kids would be evil just like him and that was all there was to it. That, and the fact that she would not be their mother.

Now finished putting on his pants Scam was about to put on his shirt when he stopped and let out a low whistle that drew Sam's attention to him and when she looked she found him standing in front of the mirror looking at something on his chest and back. She r realized immediately what he was so focused on when he turned to her and pointed to his torso.

"You do realize what these make it look like, right?" He said, pointing to what Sam now knew were clearly the marks left from her nails on his skin, the same she had given him in her attempt to get him off her. She didn't even want to know where he was going with this.

Having heard no answer to his question Scam spoke again. "No?" he asked again before letting out a small chuckle. "God I love it when you act innocent.." he said before coming closer and staring at her with amused eyes. "But everyone knows when a woman scratches at a man's back or chest during an..." A grin formed on his face. "INTIMATE moment, that she wants MORE."

Sam's eyes went wide from horror as she heard what he's said. And she couldn't help but go pale on the spot. "Wh-what?" she squeaked out nervously but he felt no pity for her and just came closer until his breath was once again warning her soaked skin. Looking her up and down as she stood there wide-eyed and stunned with fear, Scam's lips stretched into a teasing smirk. "Contrary to what you say…" he drawled meeting her eyes. "It looks like you just can't get enough of me."

A dry gulp went down Sam's throat as she could only stare back at him with scared eyes, too rattled to even defend her dignity that he was mocking at this precise moment by basically calling her a slut. Liking how she was just standing there like a deer in headlights, Scam pressed closer to her making her finally move and take a step back but it wasn't far enough for her to avoid his grabbing her arm and pulling her ear to his lips.

Chuckling as he felt her shudder he tightened his grip on her elbow before breathing into her ear. "I like your efforts Sam," he whispered, confusing her until he continued with his mouth now talking against her lobe. "But I'm already turned on enough for you, thanks, I don't need any more persuasion."

Sam licked her lips and held her breath not even daring to breathe for fear of setting him off. He noticed that and smirked letting her feel the crevices of his cool lips tickle her ear in a way that only made her hold her breath even more. "You'll get me soon enough don't worry. I promise you that much," he said and Sam felt like her head was going to explode from lack of oxygen and bits and pieces of it would slide off the shower walls and land in the tub in a gooey pulp. She could not take much more of this.

Luckily for her, in the next moment he had released her elbow and stepped back from her. Grabbing his shirt he put it on, rolling the dark material over his abdomen before smoothening it out and tucking it into his jeans. Sam watched him quietly as he put on his jacket, his shoes and finally his watch and all the while her hope grew as she realized that he really was moving to leave at last.

But when he turned to face her again Sam wiped the smile of joy off her face and glanced at him apprehensively. She knew if she let him know just how happy she was he was going away he would change his mind about telling her mother or just turn around and stay with her just to make her miserable.

He cast her a smirk and cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "Bye for now sweetheart. Thanks for the nice, warm bed last night and the company in the shower." Straightening the collar of his leather jacket so it looked perfect he smirked at her deviously. "I'll be seeing you again tonight though I might be a bit late…" The smirk on his lips widened another inch. "Be a good girl and wait up for me in bed tonight, okay?"

Sam felt her face turn hot from rage as he stood there barking orders at her as if she was either his sex slave or better yet mistress who was supposed to wait up for him in bed for him to enjoy because that was her job or really his wife that actually gave a damn about when he'd get home and want to sleep with her.

But she said nothing to him because she could detect just how inappropriate his encounters with her were getting. He had gone from presenting her with a fake proposal and threatening her friends to now treating her like a cheap slut and she knew this had to end now. But she had to get rid of him first and then she'd be safe to try and plan a way out of this.

She bit her tongue to stay quiet and she was rewarded for her efforts when he finally left the room, albeit with his smirk still dancing on his lips something she immediately ignored when she heard him open her window and jump outside. And the moment she knew he was gone from her home she let the breath she had been holding out of her lungs and whispered a silent thanks to god for making it happen.

Rubbing her arms she took deep breaths letting the oxygen move in out of her lungs as she just tried to wash what had happened here out of her mind. If she had thought he had lost it before now she was a hundred percent certain about it. And there was one more thing she was certain about that she had been unsure about yesterday when this had all began, when she had arrested him and put him in jail. This wasn't over, it was only just beginning and whatever he had planned in that corrupted mind of his was something he was serious about.

It was something that he was hell bent on having happen and that was why she had to stop him. No, telling herself he was kidding, sweeping this under the rug and trying to forget about it like she had yesterday wasn't going to work. A tremble roamed her flesh.

And neither was simply pretending to go along with his whims. Still feeling his grip on her elbow Sam bit her cheek knowing that one wasn't an option at all. Scam…his whims were dangerous and if she surrendered to them…she didn't even want to think about what would happen. A heavy sigh left her lips as she weighed out her options.

She couldn't tell Jerry and go to WOOHP against Scam because he'd kill her friends for it.

She couldn't pretend none of this was happening because Scam wouldn't let her.

And she couldn't give Scam whatever the hell it was he wanted from her because that scared her more than anything.

Just thinking about what part she played in his revenge plot against Jerry or whatever plot he had drawn up made her stomach knot with worry and want to throw up everything within it. Even more so at the thought of being raped and having to bear his child by force, something she got the sickening feeling over and over again was key to his plan. After all…why else did he propose to her? Unless he wanted her to have front row seats to when he destroyed WOOHP from under her nose and then wanted to keep her alive and in front of him so he could laugh at her failure for the rest of her life.

Or maybe he just hated her most and wanted to become her husband to have a license to torture her behind closed doors? Maybe he wanted to marry her then lock her up in a place where she'd never see the sunlight to pay her back for all the times she put him in jail? Maybe he wanted to put her through physical and mental isolation like he had endured in WOOHP's prison cells time and time again?

Realizing how many possible motives he had and how many horrific ways in which he could ruin her by marrying her Sam felt her heart sinking. She wasn't sure which one it was or if it was any or a combination of all of them, but one thing she knew for sure. And that was that Scam's proposal to her was not what a proposal should be. It wasn't an act of love. Whatever his reason was it had nothing to do with wanting to really be a husband to her.

Sealing her eyes Sam felt an unconscious part of her mind wander back to a memory she had buried in her past and a moment later she opened her eyes and frowned. She had been right three years ago when she had met him. He really _was _just a run-of-the mill terrorist and nothing more.

Yet somewhere deep inside her Sam felt it, a small pang, a needle-like stab of pain in her heart and a voice nagging in her mind that once again it was her who was unable to really gain a man's lifelong interest. No, Scam wanted her to destroy her. To pick her apart as if she was a rag doll and wipe the floor with her. He did not want to marry her because he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. That much, that part she could see as clearly as cut glass.

That he didn't want her in the way Blaine wanted Clover and Darren wanted Alex. That he didn't really want to fulfill her every whim and protect her and love her-

Not that she wanted that from him -HIM- Mr. evil super villain, Mr. snake in the grass - anyway. No it wasn't him she wanted that from but from someone else…she had to admit it would have been nice. And for one moment she wondered what it would be like if someone had genuinely proposed to her instead of Scam's fake proposal, someone who she had known for the same amount of time so she'd be comfortable considering marrying him, someone who had maybe been hiding his feelings and waiting for the right moment to do this. Someone who wanted her not to be the only one not getting married and wanted her for real. Not for revenge. Not to hurt her or mock her but to love her. Love her like her friends had people who loved them.

"_Why Scam? Why? Why? Why?" _she asked herself in sheer agony. Never in a million years would his proposal to her be a real one. Not that she again, wanted it to be. A sigh left her lips. Which led her to her current situation. What was she gonna do about Tim Scam?

Hearing her cell phone ringing in her room she knew it would Clover and Alex on the other end wondering what the hold up was in her coming to meet them to help with their weddings like she, the maid of honour was supposed to be doing. She had to go.

Biting her lip, Sam took in a long breath before releasing it slowly. She really wanted to get this "Scam issue" over with and needed to think of how to do that because clearly just arresting him wasn't cutting it. She had tried that and he had gotten back to her in less than a few hours. She really HAD to deal with this now.

But then again if she didn't' show up her friends would wonder and that she couldn't allow to happen for all their sakes. Having made up her mind she moved to go get dressed while thinking, optimistically despite her bleak situation that maybe some fresh air and being away from the place where Tim Scam had molested her would help her think of how to stop him better.

Opening the door and walking into her room she let out another heavy sigh. At the very least, it would sure help to get the image of his undressed, soaked form out of her head.

* * *

oOo

"These are…nice I guess but I want them in a different shade," Clover said to the florist who was helping her at the moment while holding up a rose and pointing to one of the soft, pink petals.

"But…it's pink," he said as if that was supposed to be good enough. Rolling her eyes, Clover threw him a dirty look and let out a huff.

"Look," she said calmly. "I want the flowers at my wedding to match my gown PERFECTLY, understand?" The man bit his cheek and looked at the rose she was still holding before glancing back at her. "But you said these were okay a month ago."

Clover let out a small groan before speaking in an annoyed growl. "Well yea that was before I realized I didn't like the wedding gown I had chosen a hundred percent. I chose another one and now these flowers don't match!"

The man threw her a tired glance. They really didn't pay him enough for the abuse her suffered at the hands of these crazy brides. "Well these are the last of the pink roses we carry in our selection and you rejected all the others and we don't really do custom orders, especially when there are only three weeks or so till the client's wedding so… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? Whaddya mean I'M SORRY?" Clover screamed right in his face leaving him to take a step back. Clover nearly crumpled the flower in her fist as she continued screaming. "Look pal! I am the bride here and I am not going to settle for flowers that don't match! Everything has to be perfect!"

Alex, who noticed people staring at her best friend let out a sigh before she grabbed the blonde's arm and yanked her a step back. "Clover, calm down!" she whispered.

Clover snapped her head at her and shook it. "I will not calm down! I want my perfect pink roses NOW!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Clover forget it," she urged. "I mean it's not like you even have the colour from your new gown to show for them to match it with right now," she said, recalling how Clover had taken an hour extra to get ready to come here and then never picked up the swatch of fabric she had the dress boutique supply her with because she had been running to get to the florist on time.

Realizing Alex was right as she remembered now never putting the sample in her purse, Clover felt her face turn red. "Okay you're right I don't have it but that DOES NOT MEAN they are off the hook for creating me custom roses for my décor!"

Seeing that Clover was distracted for a moment the florist carefully tiptoed away only to be seen by her a moment later and soon she was screaming at him from halfway across the store, purse in one flailing hand and the bent pink rose in the other as she snarled. "Hey! Come back you! We're not finished!"

A giggle left Alex's lips as she watched her friend act like a possessed woman. Here she had finalized her flowers for her wedding painlessly while Clover had made a star attraction for the other customers out of hers. It was obvious to her that Clover was quickly turning into a bridezilla. She was getting married too but she wasn't nearly as obsessed with every little detail which was what made the way Clover was and had been acting ever since her wedding date was nearing even more hilarious.

Hearing Clover screaming at the man who had just ran away from her Alex couldn't help but laugh again as she glanced up and saw the man with his hands up in surrender as Clover lectured him for what he had done.

And in the back of his mind she was sure he was wondering who on earth would be ready to marry Clover.

Laughing again she turned to Sam and whispered, "I think Clover's finally lost it. This wedding is really straining her delicate mental balance," she said, smiling only to notice a moment later that Sam wasn't responding. In fact it didn't' even look like Sam had heard her.

Taking a better look at her other best friend Alex noticed how Sam was standing there looking at nothing with narrowed eyes and looking pale as if something was troubling her. And Alex bit her lip in worry as she saw her because even though she knew Sam had a big job as both their bridesmaids and maid of honour …she had been looking too tense for the last while and she couldn't help but wonder if something else was wrong.

Reaching out she took Sam's shoulder and gave it a light shake. "Sammie?"

A moment later Sam had snapped out of whatever she had been so focused on and was looking at her with bewildered, lost eyes. "Huh? What? What is it?"

Alex bit her lip harder as she realized one more thing just now. For the last two days…Sam had been staring off into space a lot too. And that certainly was not like their logical, focused best friend. Concerned even more she let out a small sigh as she kept her eyes on the redhead. "You okay? You don't really seem like yourself lately Sammie."

Hearing Alex's words Sam had to stop herself from cursing out at herself out loud. She was doing it again wasn't she? Yes she was doing it again. She was making it clear something was wrong with her. She was making it look like there was something going on that her two best friends in the whole wide world, who knew everything about her didn't know.

She had to stop it somehow, she couldn't let them know because if the caught on to the fact that yes, something was going on then they would get curious and try to pry the truth out of her and if they did, if she spoke then…it only took a brief recollection of Scam's threat to murder each and every one of her friends flashing in her mind to remind her that she couldn't let it happen. This was a battle she had to win on her own and her friends could not know.

Letting out a fake giggle she pulled away from Alex. "What do you mean?" she said too loudly to be normal making Alex raise an eyebrow. Realizing she was only making this worse Sam stopped laughing and spoke calmly. "Yea I'm good, don't worry so much."

Alex nodded her head but continued to look concerned. And Sam realized she wasn't' done when she spoke again. "But… you look so stressed out. It's kind of hard not to worry."

Feeling Alex's eyes boring into her Sam felt like her secret was about to be exposed. Panicked she looked around for a distraction to calm herself. She looked left and right and found her gaze suddenly pulled to a mannequin of a male. Thinking that staring at something might help her compose herself and answer Alex she kept her eyes on it, drifting her eyes down the figure.

She took her time calming down and pretending she was interested in the suit the mannequin had on until her eyes accidentally landed on the part of the mannequin where the shirt under the three-piece suit was unbuttoned to reveal the impression of a man's broad chest. And instantly she was reminded of a male torso she had seen just this morning up close. Closer than ever before.

Tim Scam's torso.

The image of his broad, soaked, toned chest flashed into mind along with the memories of the lines that made up the rest of his chiselled abdomen, as if it was carved from stone just like the rest of him. A man of stone; the description suited him inside out she realized. Not only was his mind as unrelenting as rock but even his form was as hard and tough as brick. Especially his-

A small gasp left her lips as she realized what she, or rather her mind was doing right now. Something so terribly inappropriate she was shocked at herself. And she had to stop and wonder if Scam had implanted some kind of chip in her brain at some point from the time he burst into her bedroom to the time he left that was now making her think of him, more specifically his body like this.

Feeling her face burning and Alex's stare on her hardening she moved her eyes off the mannequin swiftly and her eyes soon landed on Clover who was screaming like a banshee at the poor florist. Letting out a breath of relief she pointed at the blonde. "Not as stressed out as her," Sam whispered before turning back to Alex thinking that talking about Clover was a sure-fire way to change the topic. "What happened to her anyway?"

Alex blinked in surprise as she looked at Sam. How was it possible that she hadn't heard Clover's ranting when she was certain everyone had been able to hear it for miles, especially when all the other customers had been throwing Clover dirty looks and holding their hands over their ears when she turned her back on them. Then how had Sam missed it? Unless her mind had been elsewhere this whole time…

"You didn't hear?" she said, sounding shocked. "They just said they can't give Clover custom made pink flowers with her dress pattern on the petals."

Sam blinked her eyes slowly as an eyebrow rose up. "…That's what she's screaming for? Seriously?"

Watching Alex nod her head Sam took a small break from her thoughts about Scam and thought about how Clover was so hell bent on having everything her heart desired no matter how unreasonable it was. Then for some reason she couldn't help but feel it again just a tiny hint of what she hated to acknowledge as but knew was jealousy and envy. And before she could stop herself she had mumbled, "Isn't it more than enough that she is getting married?."

Alec's ears perked up at what Sam had just said and she looked at her with wide eyes. "Sammie?"

Ignoring the way she knew Alex was looking at her, with a look of shock at just how bitter she could be sometimes, Sam thought once again of her failure to be a bride. Once again she was in a store full of brides to be, though not all of them as crazy as Clover but brides nonetheless. This was a wedding florist. She felt so out of place.

Lowering her head in shame she could feel it too. She could feel the weight of the Scam's diamond ring on her ring as if mocking her with its presence. Reminding her of what she wasn't. A bride to be like both of her other friends. Heck news had been buzzing that even Brittany and Dean were moving from being engaged to getting married too but she was stuck on the starting line.

And then as she was moping she had misplaced thought that she wouldn't dare admit even to herself in full consciousness. She knew she wouldn't be feeling out of place if, only if the proposal, the only proposal she had been given was REAL and not some twisted revenge plot she had yet to figure out.

Not that as she told herself clearly for umpteenth time today in case she was losing her mind, she wanted to marry Scam or anything. She just wanted someone as well, like her friends to spend her life with.

Sighing, her mind wandered back to the past and how she had always been the one who had had the most traditional, romantic conception of love and marriage and soul mates and yet…she was the one who didn't have any of that. And at the same time her mind told her if she was engaged to marry for real then Scam wouldn't have her in this position as a toy for him to play with in his strange game.

At least…she hoped he'd have enough decency not to. He wouldn't do it if she was to be someone else's and it wasn't because he had honour or anything but because Clover and Alec were not his chosen targets and the only thing that separated them from her, the only thing that made them different was that they were soon to marry unlike her. That was why Scam had chosen her to mock.

Hurt, she wondered if he knew about the pact she had made with her friends when she was little, to marry on the same day and was now laughing at her for it. _"He probably does know," _she thought bitterly choosing to ignore the fact that that had been a private moment between her best friends and her when she was five and Scam was no where near a part of her life. Judging by the fact that he was 30 now he would have been a early teen at that time and would have had no interest in her, a random red-headed little, girl. Unlike now when all he seemed to be interested in was ruining her life.

"Sammie?"

The sound of Alex's voice this time made it obvious she had picked up on something. Biting her lip softly Sam wondered if it was her loneliness and shame she had felt that was probably rolling off of her in waves. But she knew she didn't' want that either. Hell that was what she had been trying to hide before this entire mess with Scam began. She didn't want her friends to know she did wish in reality to get married and that her saying she didn't care was just a facade.

No she didn't want them to start dragging her to random, meaningless dates again in a mad attempt to find her a soul mate that she was quickly beginning to believe didn't exist. After all her soul mate would have to be her knight in shining armour. Despite being a strong, independent spy she had always had the fantasy to be protected by her soul mate and if he existed fore real where was he now when Scam was making her life a living hell? When he was violating her in the worst possible way and threatening to rape her and saying he was going to marry her and then do god knows what with her?

No where to be found was where he was and that just made her state of self-pity and isolation a hundred times worse.

"Okay, this being maid of honour for both our weddings is doing this isn't it? Because if THAT is the reason you're so stressed then Sammie, you don't have to be my maid of honour," Alex said jolting Sam out of her thoughts.

Looking at Alex in shock Sam saw all the guilt on her face as if she truly felt she was responsible for her misery and she felt awful. No not just awful, she felt gut wrenching guilt at making her best friend feel this way. It wasn't Alex's fault she didn't have someone to call her own. And it certainly wasn't Alex's fault that Tim Scam wouldn't leave her alone.

"Alex…" she started slowly, moving closer to the raven-haired girl and squeezing her shoulder while giving her a smile. "You know I want to be your maid of honour and Clover's too." Seeing Alex about to protest Sam shook her head and continued firmly. "I promise I will pull myself together," she said, speaking more to herself than Alex as she knew she really did have to pull herself together.

Ever since Scam had started this she had literally felt like he had knocked the pieces of her life down in a messy blow like a bowling ball did as it made a strike and left pins flying in every direction. She had to sort herself out and get a handle on things. Her personal failing in attracting a mate wasn't important right now and neither was Scams' scheme.

No all that mattered right now was that her friends make it down the altar three weeks and five days from now. That, THAT was all that mattered right now regardless of all the other baggage in her life right now. That was all that could matter.

"I will pull myself together," She said again, louder this time and Alex looked at her with doubtful, worried eyes.

"You sure about this?" she asked cautiously .

Sam only waited a second before nodding her head. "Absolutely,"

A small smile touched Alex's lips as she nodded seeming to believe her for now before she walked off to grab Clover who now looked as if she was just about ready to rip the florist's hair out by the roots.

Thankful for that, for Alex's trust in her, Sam made herself promise she would not let her friends feel this way again. In fact she'd be damned if she let Scam screw up their weddings like he had indirectly been doing for the last day or so by getting to her.

A tired sigh escaped her mouth. IF only, IF ONLY she could just postpone dealing with him until the weddings were over, Just until Alex and Clover went off on their honeymoons far, far away in some tropical paradise where they would be safe. No she didn't think he wouldn't be able to find them if he wanted but it would be much safer for them then than dealing with him now when her friends weddings , the weddings they had planned and waited for all their lives were at risk as well as possibly their and their fiancée's lives.

Which only left one viable course of action. She needed to keep him out. Scam needed to stay out of both her friends' weddings and her life. The reasons for that ranged from obvious to downright horrifying. As much as she knew she didn't want to marry him her mind had already been unfortunately wandering in bad places and making her long for a genuine proposal and she was quiet honestly sick of it. She was sick of these feelings of loneliness and failure and most of all Tim Scam.

She was convinced that he was to blame for everything. For her bitterness and moments of jealousy she felt around her friends who were glowing with the joy of their upcoming nuptials. And she was certain that as soon as she got him off her tail all would be well. She would go back to being happy for them like she was before this crap started and wouldn't even be thinking of marriage.

After all , after how much Scam was scaring her over marriage to be honest, she would be more than happy to be a bachelorette all life. Better not married than to be wed to a madman right? Better not being married than having to be with a man who terrified her to the depths of her soul right?

Better not to be wed than to be with a man who wanted to make her carry his evil children in her womb? To be single than to be stuck with a man who she wasn't' attracted to in the _slightest_, right?

In her head she saw him again looking back at her from over his broad shoulder, his chin and strong jaw line peeking over the edge of the collar of his black trench coat with his infamous domineering smirk on his face causing his high cheekbones to flaunt themselves on his handsome face as his sea foam eyes, half lowered as he kept them on her, glinted with dark amusement.

She sucked in a breath and pressed her lips together while she nodded to herself as she shuddered. Yep, definitely better not to b e married to HIM.

* * *

She inhaled softly then exhaled then inhaled and exhaled again. It was midnight now. She had gotten back home some hours ago and after arming her house against Scam with the use of high-security locks she had finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber, content that at the very least now her home was a spot where he would not be able to enter and even more pleased with the fact that she was finally getting some much needed alone time.

Turning over in her bed to get more comfortable, Sam smiled placing the side of her head on her pillow and letting out a happy sigh as she relished the quiet, normal night absent of any surprises or any unwanted visitations.

But suddenly her eyes pressed harder in her sleep as she felt something new. She didn't know where it was coming from but…there was this sweet smell she was picking up now. It was there all around her, wafting into her nostrils continuously.

Furrowing her eyebrows in her sleep Sam couldn't help but note how overpowering it was. Like she was drenched in this fragrance herself. Like she sleeping outside instead of on her bed, Like she was surrounded by…flowers.

Inhaling deeper she was surprised to be greeted by the pleasurable scent of not just flowers but her favourite flowers:

**Roses and lilies. **

"_Where….where is it coming from?" _she wondered sleepily as she pressed her head closer into the mattress and took it in. Was she even awake? It felt like she was in a dream.

Deciding not to ruin this Sam kept her eyes closed and accepted that it was a dream, the kind of dream people often saw when they had been stressed out for days and finally got some much needed sleep, of being in a quiet meadow surrounded by nature's ambiance and nothing else.

But her belief that she was dreaming came to crushing halt when she felt something brushing against the base of her foot. And when she realized that it wasn't blades of soft grass from her dream meadow but a human fingers, warm, strong, muscular fingers her eyes flew wide open and she was ejected from her slumber.

Turning her head around swiftly she heard it crack but that was the least of her concerns when she saw a set of intentful eyes staring back at her and _his_ perfect teeth set in a grin at the sight of her startled face.

He had gotten in. Tim Scam was here. Again. Oh God. Again….

"So…how do you like the flowers?" he said and Sam realized with her half scared to death mind that that was were the smell of flowers had been coming from. Her eyes glanced down at the mattress quickly and she noticed that her bed was covered with roses, blood red roses and white lilies. She could only wonder what the hell he was up to now but her question was answered with his next words to her, spoken in an intentful, rough drawl of lazy words.

"I picked them for OUR wedding. I trust you like them, they are your favourites after all…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Sam screamed, a delayed reaction as she had already seen him but she couldn't help it. She was terrified. The flowers that she had been previously enjoying had now turned into torture instruments. He had come back again. He had gotten in despite her defences. He had come back and was still talking about THEIR WEDDING. He was here again at night just like he had promised this morning.

What…What on earth was she going to do? All she could think of right now was screaming her lungs out in the hopes of dispelling some of her downright fear of him. So she kept screaming like a child that had just seen the monster they thought hid under their bed each night finally emerge to attack them.

And she couldn't stop.

Hearing her screaming, Scam only chuckled liking how enthusiastic she was about seeing him. Reaching out he went back to stroking her foot not caring about how she was screaming her lungs out because her voice was always entertaining to his ears particularly when she was screaming with it. And all because of him? Well that just made it all the more enticing.

His fingers touched the underside of her foot enjoying how she shuddered when he pressed his fingertips into her flesh there. But his moment of pleasure was ripped away from him when her screaming ended and she began trying to get her body away from him by curling her legs inwards and aiming to roll off the bed. Rolling his eyes at her pathetic move Scam wasted no time in grabbing the ankle of the foot he had been caressing and yanking her back to him in one swift movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" he taunted looking down on her pale, frightened face.

Sam could only stare at him as he stood there over her in his dark jeans and black polo shirt, the buttons half undone and his chest straining at the limits of his collar while her heart did back flips inside her chest out of trepidation and horror. Weakly, she formed some words. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her before letting out a soft chuckle. "I don't answer stupid questions, love," he mumbled huskily before shifting his gaze from her face to her left foot that he was still gripping. Moving her foot up higher with his hold on it he brought it up higher and higher until he was able to place a kiss on it, at the spot under her heel leaving her to curl her toes inwards and bite her lip which made him smirk as he noticed how hard she had bitten it to keep in the urge to moan. Ignoring his smirk and pulling her teeth out of her lip Sam spoke again, louder this time. "I asked what you were doing here!"

"Right now?" he asked calmly before he walked his fingers up her leg and made her shut up. Watching her seal her mouth immediately at his touch he smirked deeply and continued teasingly. "I'm waking you up…." he whispered as his hand kept moving against her pale, warm flesh.

And as she lay there thrashing and writhing on the bed beneath him Sam clenched her eyes in agony as she cursed at her poor judgement yet again. How she wished she had listened to her instincts that had said he would come back to haunt her instead of her overconfident brain and wore pajamas tonight instead of small gown. His fingers were moving up higher on her leg, she could feel their slow but targeted path. She just wished she had the strength to stop him before-

A sharp gasp flew out of her mouth and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when his hand reached her thigh. And much to her horror… he didn't stop there.

His hand kept moving, pushing up her gown higher and higher as it snaked up her trembling thigh before finally sliding into the area between her legs, a place no other man had ever wandered and it kept going, aiming to go farther until Sam realized her hands were free to move. Moving fast she shoved his hand back with all her strength and shot him a glare feeling violated only to be left screaming again when he pushed her back down on the bed.

She went sprawling down, crashing onto the mattress and before she had a chance to recover within the next second he had jumped right on top of her. Grabbing her arms he held them apart on surface of the bed and pressed down on the roughly while he peered down at her domineeringly.

And Sam felt the colour fly off her face again, her skin becoming a deathly white when she realized she was trapped again. When her brain fully accepted her reality that she was stuck Sam did the only thing she could thing of. She averted his eyes and began to pray not knowing what she could do now.

Scam watched her for a moment as she lay there so close to him in his grasp yet ignoring him before he reached out, grabbed her chin and snapped her head back around so she was facing him once more. And when she was he looked at her with disappointed eyes and let out a small "tsk" under his breath.

"Really Sam?" he muttered sounding annoyed. "Trying to sleep when I personally told you I'd be coming tonight?" He shook his head slowly. "Tsk tsk," he said again. "That's direct failure to obey orders, MY orders and you know that just isn't something _you_ should do."

His eyes soon glinted with open malice as he dug his hands even deeper into where he held hers down and Sam bit her lip when she felt his fingers making imprints on her flesh. A violent shudder rocked her body inside out as she looked up at him with her eyes peeled wide in fear and dread. She wasn't even sure if her heart was beating anymore she was THAT scared.

Scam smirked as he brought his face closer to hers and took in her terror up close. The look on his face made it obvious he enjoyed it which left her shuddering once more.

"Well, well, well," he whispered as he eyed her face in a way that made her feel like he was going to eat her raw right there and then. Smirking wider he bent down and snatched up her lower lip, the one that was shaking like a autumn leaf in the wind in his mouth. He took his time sucking on it, ignoring her whimpers, wetting the crevices with his tongue, torturing it and making it swell before he spoke against it in a dark growl laden with arousal, "What am I going to do with you…."

She kept her eyes squeezed shut feeling suffocated as he just lay there on top of her with her entire body at his disposal. And even though she knew she should be trying to fight back right now or at the very least screaming for help…all she could do was whimper and shake as she just lay there like a helpless prey waiting for be devoured by its predator. She knew he wouldn't take it easy on her frame.

"By the way…" he whispered suddenly while his lips grazed the skin at her jaw line placing kisses when they felt like it along the way. "That was a cute attempt at trying to keep me out with all those locks.," he drawled while moving his head around and pressing his lips into her neck in a neat line that travelled all the way down to her heaving chest.

When he reached the edge of her collar he paused for a moment before using his teeth to draw it apart to access the cleavage hidden underneath and Sam bit her cheek hard enough to nearly bite off a chunk when she felt him place hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down only stopping when his lips had kissed every inch of her breasts.

Pleased, he raised his head up and looked her in the eye as a feral smirk donned his lips making it obvious he was not about to apologize for anything he had been, was, or was going to be doing to her anytime soon.

"Needless to say though…" he whispered, leaving her to breathe in relief when he started to get off of her. But in the next moment she was screaming again when he seized her wrists in a harsh grip, pulled her body up with his and flung her over his left shoulder. "It didn't work."

Securing his hold on the back of her legs he held her in place, ignoring her screaming at the top of her lungs as he got off the bed and swiftly jumped out of her bedroom window in single bound straight into the waiting darkness of the night.

Moving towards his black car hidden somewhere nearby he smirked harder as he felt her struggling to try and break lose and get away from him. She was clawing full force at his back with her nails trying to rip into him and was screaming all the way as he carried her but all he could feel was how her exquisite breasts, the ones he had just tasted the skin of were squished against his back as she dangled over him helplessly and how beautiful her skin looked bathed in the moonlight where it shone on the skin of the smooth, slim legs that were splayed over his chest.

And he smirked to himself in deep satisfaction as he carried her away knowing what lay ahead of her for the next several hours. His eyes darkened at the thought. It was going to be a long, pleasurable night…

* * *

….

…

..

*Ahem* ….So… slightly longer chapter than normal, right? Sorry guys. I didn't want to cut it off before this point because wanted to get at least this far and give you a decent chapter with some _**action**_ after making you wait a year. :(. I hope no one minded this being long!

Anyway!

I am SO SORRY for the ridiculous wait. =( My semester ends soon so expect more (This story and others) soon. This was not planned to be a long fic (as in no 30 chaps I hope) so things will move at a faster pace than some of my other stories and things are gonna get…even more interesting relatively soon. If you, like Sammie dearest think Scam is evil now…just wait hehehe. :P That's all I can say for now. *shuts her mouth*

I need to shut up lol, I have a twist for this I am sitting on pins and needles not to throw into the mix earlier than planned. Lol

Anyways**, please review **so I know you wonderful people are _**still reading **_this and I should **continue** :D:D:D It's been a while so pretty please?

NOW **I **am going to go and _hide _just in case some of you are looking to kill me for the _cliffy_….I wonder if you do want to. Hmm…

Bye! XD

Cresenta's Lark (PS. The weird "oOo" divider is there because for some reason it just would not save the horizontal line there. Sorry about that!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hah! I didn't let it take me one year to update! Wooh-Okay I still took wayyyyy too long. I still hope at least some of you people are still reading this one. :( I'm so sorry!

Lots more fun coming up in this one! And twists! Well...**one big twist **but that's a matter for later. :D

Enjoy, I hope! **Please R&R** and _thanks so much for all the awesome reviews _on the last chapter! Meant a LOT to me. So glad you're all enjoying this story so much. :D

Btw..._Remember Me? _will be updated next (FOR SURE AND REALLY, _REALLY _SOON!) Anyway onwards!

* * *

"No! No! Lemme go!" Sam half screamed, half-growled, trying to sound ferocious but at the same time failing in keeping the fear out of her voice and for good reason seeing who it was that was carrying her away. Realizing her shouting was having no effect on him, Sam struggled in her place on his shoulder and tried kicking him in a painful spot.

But before her foot got even close to her intended target he tightened his grip on her legs so tightly that she could no longer move them at all. Trying to wiggle lose Sam began to panic even more when she couldn't even manage that and she, now full realizing she was in big trouble began screaming at the top of her lungs hoping someone, anyone would hear her and get her out of his demonic clutches.

"Help! Someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she called out at the top of her lungs. Scam only let out a chuckle and kept walking. He listened to her screaming for a while before he let out a sigh then spoke to the clearly distressed female in his arms.

"You DO realize what time it is right?" he asked before smirking deeply. "No one in your neighbourhood is ever up this late. They all tend to sleep well around 10 o'clock like good little boys and girls do."

Sam's eyes widened when she heard that but she really should not have been shocked. Of course he had been studying her neighbourhood, watching her like some stalker in order to know just when she'd be all by herself and he could come attack her, come do whatever he wanted to her...

That was what he did, wasn't it? That was his craft, his life's work; learning precisely how to torment people. That was one of the things he was really good at. Her eyes narrowed hatefully. _Too_ damn good at.

Disgusted, Sam wanted to scream at him, do something, anything to unleash her rage on him but all she could do was say the things she wanted to say to him to herself, in her own mind.

Vile. Messed up. Maniac...Those were just a few words that hung at the tip of her tongue wanting desperately to come out and let him hear them but she couldn't bring herself to say them. And she knew just why, even though it made her angrier than anything she knew the only reason she couldn't really call Scam those things was because she was scared, scared to death of setting him off like the deadly ticking time bomb he was.

What he would do to her she didn't really care for, it was what he would do to her friends if he didn't get his way- that scared her. His threat, the same that he had delivered to her when this whole disaster started never left her and she knew he would never hesitate, never once even flinch if he was pushed to kill her friends.

He'd do it in a heartbeat just to make her suffer and it was that which was keeping her from really fighting against him.

And it was that she realized, horrified as she saw his car coming nearer and nearer that she was being taken to against her will...that he would use to get whatever he wanted from her. It was that threat that he'd use to hurt her, drive her crazy and probably use tonight to drag her to whatever godforsaken place he had in mind and finally rape her.

She knew that was what he wanted, at least she knew that was the tip of the iceberg as he had made it more than obvious how he badly he wanted to break her. And whatever else he had in mind to do with her after that…she didn't even want to know.

Her anger began to boil inside of her like a raging sea in a storm and at that moment she realized that she had to stop him. This wasn't right. Her giving up like this due to fear was not right. She was stronger than this and she had to defeat him. She had to at least give it one good try instead of just fall weak at the sight of him and at the knowledge that he was physically stronger than her and a brutal opponent.

Somehow she had to take his power over her away and at the very least try to protect herself instead of just let him get to her as easily as he had been so far. After all he had said to her that she couldn't tell anyone, tell WOOHP about this, because if she did he'd kill her friends but he hadn't said she couldn't make this hard on him herself. She brought the words he had said to her back to mind:

_"You have a choice Samantha….you have a choice..."_

_"Either you let four people die. Four friends that you care for die…."_

_"Or you marry me…"_

_"…."_

_"It's your decision…" _

Drawing in a shaky breath Sam wondered if she had found a loophole in that. If she fought him she wasn't really saying no to marry him. No she would just be playing hard to get which was something he hadn't said she could not do. If her retaliating against him was too much for him and he was unable to make her his wife and gave up on his own, that was hardly her saying "no" to marry him.

It would be his own failure that he would have to blame for the collapse of his plan, not her and by that reasoning he was not allowed to go after her friends. Of course that was if he was a man of his word which she wasn't really convinced he was but it didn't matter to her because if she did manage to defeat him to that point, to the point where he gave up, he would most likely be locked up in WOOHP by then and hopefully this time in a cell from where he would not get out.

_"If he wants to force me to marry him," _Sam thought feeling herself shake with the suppressed fury of the last few days, the same fury that she had been pushing down over and over thanks for her undying fear of him. _"If he wants to rape me then he's going to have to fight me first," _she told herself, seething and fully making up her mind.

She was sick and tired already of trying to lock him out, of trying to hide from him. No she was more than capable of fighting him and even if she lost in the end and he succeeded and got away with whatever the hell he wanted to use her for she wanted to fight him and her reasons for that were simple: One, at the very least she'd have the satisfaction that she had done everything in her power to stop him and second, at least she'd get to kick his ass and make him work for his twisted scheme instead of just hand herself over to him on a silver platter or in this case _silver bed_ to have his way with.

Hearing him softly mutter the words, "Here we are," when he reached his car, Sam asked herself if she was really going to do this before nodding to herself, determined. Ready, she waited until he moved to open the door and lower her so he could put her inside.

She held her breath and when she was sure he thought she had given up and was just going to go with him Sam made her move. Using all her strength and speed Sam turned around in the car's leather seat quickly and lifted her leg.

And in the next second she had kicked Scam in the abdomen so hard that she actually managed to make him stagger back a few steps and emit a surprised grunt. It was clear from his reaction that he had not seen that coming and that knowledge made her feel a rush of power like none other.

For the first time in two days she felt like she had a chance against him. A real chance to escape him, Tim Scam, the man who was known as the Devil in human form, death personified.

It didn't take him long to recover from his shock and soon he was looking at her with dark, warning eyes, a small frown on his lips. "Are you trying to make me angry...Samantha?" he said, uttering her name in a husky whisper that forced a shiver down her spine. Fighting the ice that was settling in her stomach sheerly due to the look of anger on his face, Sam took a deep breath in before putting her plan into motion. It was now or never.

"I have had it with you Scam," she spat icily, her eyes in small slits of rage as she peered at him hatefully. "I have completely HAD it," she growled, but he just stood there watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes, a semi-smirk on his lips which made it more than obvious that he wasn't taking her seriously.

Again.

His calm, cool demeanour could only mean that he was laughing at her inside and thinking that she was just talking becuase there was nothing she could do. _"Well that's where he's wrong,"_ she thought before a smirk of her own grew on her lips. When Scam saw it his expression began to change to one of curiosity but Sam only fed off that, growing more bold as she reached over and slyly gripped the edge of the car's open door while speaking to him. ""You want me Scam? Why don't you come get me?"

He looked stunned at her words and he watched her carefully for a long moment. Was she inviting him to pounce on her? That was what it sounded like to him. Feeling every nerve, ever inch of his body come alive at that proposal Scam knew if that was what she was asking for he would not hesitate but recalling how she had just kicked him hard enough to nearly knock him off his feet he knew sadly enough that Sam was not giving in. Unless she had been trying to turn him on with violence, something he was sure she knew he got hell of a kick out of by now.

Wanting to make sure which of the two it was, acceptance of her fate or resistance Scam let out a small, deep chuckle before speaking again. "Okay sweetie, now you are just _asking _to be raped," he said, waiting for her reaction and when he saw her glare he knew she wasn't giving in.

And despite how much more beautiful he always found her when she was giving him her antics and attempting to lay down boundaries on him of all men, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was a little angry with her right now because he had thought that he had made some progress with her. She seemed to have succumbed to her fear of him which had been weakening her as he had expected but now she was back to fighting him full force again.

A small sigh left his mouth as a drop of rain hit the bridge of his nose and the roar of thunder boomed across the coal-dark sky. But at the same time he couldn't deny that he liked how she looked right now; under the light of the hazy moon and his car's dimmed lights, with the wind making a mess of her already sleep-tangled hair and raindrops landing on her lap which were slowly making the fabric of her nightgown stick to her bare thighs. He watched speechlessly as she sat there, his attention now entirely caught by a large droplet of rain that splashed onto her skin and lazily made it's way down her right thigh diagonally before disappearing into the crevice between her legs. What he wouldn't _give_ to trade places with it right now.

And he found himself caring less and less by the second that she was not willing. Eyes flickering back up to her face Scam slightly licked his lips before speaking in a low growl. "I suppose I can arrange that," he said now more than aroused as her watched her with dark, needful eyes. "In fact..." he said smirking deeply now as he began walking towards her in hasty steps. "I'd be more than happy to."

Scam kept his eyes on her face watching her carefully, waiting for her to freak out at what they both knew was about to happen next but oddly enough Sam didn't move. She just sat there staring at him with that same glare without moving a muscle. And just as he was beginning to wonder if she was up to something as by now she'd be looking for something to throw at him and screaming at him to stay back, Sam suddenly spoke.

"I'm sure you would," she said and Scam couldn't help but be pleased, happy that she knew just who she was dealing with and just how completely capable he was of taking her right here and right now in his car in the middle of her street. But as content as he was with how well Sam knew him he kept wondering why she was now smirking at him instead of shrinking back in fear. And a moment later he got his answer.

"But don't you dare expect me to just lay down for you!" she snapped before moving her hand fast, using her grip on the door's handle where it had been since the beginning and slamming the door shut, A second later he heard the lock click into place effectively shutting him out and he realized that this was what she had been planning all long.

"Shit!" Scam spat under his breath in pure frustration. He really should have seen that coming. Clenching his fists at his sides he looked at Sam who was now safely out of his reach and it was obvious she knew it by what she was doing inside the car. She was now leaned back in the seat comfortably and she was watching him with no lack of satisfaction in her emerald eyes at what she had pulled off.

He watched her look at something inside the black Lamborghini's dim interior with the corner of her eye before smirking harder as she threw him an almost pitying glance. And he knew she had seen the keys on the driver's seat where he had unwittingly left them and that was why she was acting so smug.

Pressing his lips in a thin line Scam took a deep breath in through his nostrils almost resembling an angry bull at this point. If she only knew the things he'd be doing to her right now if he was inside that car, he knew she wouldn't be so happy.

"Smooth manoeuvring there Sam," he drawled loudly, his anger clear in his voice at not having something go the way he planned it, something which he absolutely hated to no end. Watching her continue to smirk through the window he rolled his eyes. "But do you really think that's going to stop me?" he said, louder, making sure she could hear him and the open threat he was giving her clearly.

Sam kept her calm composure even as she heard the note of danger in his words, so strong that despite her trying to not react at all she couldn't stop a lone shudder from rambling down her spine. But she knew she couldn't chicken out now. No that was what he wanted. He wanted her to give up and let him in like some kind of coward. And he was doing that because he had no choice.

He couldn't come inside himself so he was trying to scare her into letting him in. She knew that was true because or else he wouldn't be just standing there angrily. If he could get in, he'd already be inside by now making her pay for locking him out in the first place.

Coming to that logical conclusion she exhaled calmly and shook her head at him in response, letting him know that yes she did think that this time she had stopped him from getting to her and feeling pretty secure right now because while she was sure Scam knew how to break into a car, he had nothing on him at the moment.

This was not going to be as easy as it always was for him to slip into her bedroom time and time again. He had no tools whatsoever, not even a screwdriver and his keys were with her. He could not get in.

Seeing her shake her head at him defiantly, Scam threw his head back and laughed before looking at her in amusement. "I think you're forgetting just who you're dealing with Sam," he hissed as he began walking towards her again. "Do I need to remind you..." he growled. "How many times I have escaped from WOOHP? From a high tech criminal holding facility with nearly every trap imaginable to try and stop me?"

He stopped walking when he was right up against the car's window. Bending down he looked at her through the tinted glass, the moon's glow casting eerie shadows across his face making him look even more demonic than she already knew he was capable of being as he grinned evilly while cocking an eyebrow. "And this is just a car..."

Gulping to moisten her rapidly drying throat, Sam mentally scolded herself to stop being such a coward. _"He's all bark, no bite right now," _she told herself firmly but found herself sliding back just a little in her seat anyway.

Seeing that, he smiled knowing despite her trying to pull this false act of not being scared of him, she was scared shitless. Which was just the way he needed her to be for things to work out the way he had orchestrated. Smirking again, he began tapping the window with his knuckle slowly. "Open the door," he said demandingly.

Sam heard him but said nothing as she bit her cheek, closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm down her fear before turning her head back towards him and throwing him an acidic glare, letting him know she wasn't going to fulfill his request anytime soon.

"Open it," she heard him say again, and this time she simply ignored him, not even bothering to glare. Eventually he'd have to accept defeat and leave her alone...right?

_"Right,"_ Sam thought, pushing down her doubts and keeping them from weakening her. For a few moments he kept doing that, standing right outside the car and telling her, over and over to open the door and with each time he said it his voice became rougher and more menacing and his knuckles rapped on the glass harder and harder. But just as she felt she was about to break he suddenly let out an annoyed growl and took a step back from the car.

Then he took another and another and Sam slowly let out the breath she had been holding now for quite some time.

"Is he...giving up?" she whispered under her breath, biting her lip in nervousness because as much as she wished that was true she highly doubted Tim Scam would ever give up on anything, least of all on something he had been after for some time now.

Taking in a deep breath Sam carefully lifted her gaze and looked for him. She could see him standing there now a good distance from the car. His annoyance was easy to see on his face despite the now heavy downpour that was slapping down on the window blurring everything.

Unable to help herself, her lip upturned into a smirk at the sight. She could not stop herself from enjoying that he was frustrated, that he was out there in the cold because for once the tables were turned and he was the one agitated instead of her. She liked the feeling, the feeling of watching him out there defeated and her being the reason for it, even though in the back of her mind she knew she should be driving away instead of just sitting here. But she just couldn't help it.

Her eyes remained glued on him in interest as he stood there becoming soaked to the bone and a moment later she saw him running his hand through his hair as if wanting to release some of his rage but it didn't seem to help him.

All he managed to do was slick it back fully revealing his eyes that were burning with vexation and soon he started to pace back and forth while breathing deeply. His eyes however, remained on her, never once losing their focus and he currently reminded her of a hungry lion that had gotten just a taste of his prey's blood on his tongue before it dashed away and left him starving worse than before. It was safe to say that he was furious.

"Open the door Sam!" she heard him shout this time and she jumped in her seat when his voice boomed into her eardrums abruptly. Biting her lip she closed her eyes and shook her head tiredly. He was back at it again. He was trying to get to her.

_"And here I thought that he was actually quitting," _she thought, shaking her head harder at her own lack of thought. Tim Scam wasn't, and never would be a quitter no matter how bad she wanted him to be.

"Open the damn door!"

Hearing his voice again, this time even louder and more terrifying Sam bit her lip harder, her fear starting to grow back inside her despite all efforts like a stubborn weed that came back no matter how many times it was uprooted.

Glancing at him shakily, she found it hard to believe that he could be scary. The way he acted most of the time made her think of those dangerous crime lords from history that could terrify anyone with the records of their deeds, of the power of life and death they held over the common man because they knew how to take lives and they weren't afraid of death.

He made her think of those fearsome, dark, evil men whose cruelty showed in every part of their demeanour and especially on their hardened faces.

But Scam? He was different.

Moving her eyes back to where he stood she frowned watching how despite the vicious look on his face he failed to look any less handsome than he always did. And despite how his fists where bunched at his sides revealing how badly he wanted to kill her right now, the way he was standing being showered in the rainfall glued his clothes to his frame and showed off the muscular planes of his chest, his defined abdomen and the rest of his powerful form. Instantly she was reminded of finding him in her shower just this morning.

The face of an angel, the body of a Greek god, the aura of the devil. That was how she saw him.

He didn't look like them, those dark, evil men you knew to watch out for, those that you _knew_ to be afraid of.

No Scam's darkness was captured in his heart, or lack thereof. Anyone who caught a single glance of him would never be able to tell what a threat he was, like the grim reaper in the body of a living man. If he was going after any other girl like this, demanding her to marry him she suspected that she'd be flattered, maybe it would take her a little time to process things but then she'd agree because she'd never know just who she was gladly agreeing to give herself to.

But she knew it. She knew just what he was capable of and that was why ,despite making herself agree to really retaliate against him this time she was, just some time after now having second thoughts.

Sealing her eyes in agony, Sam took a deep breath, then another and then another as she told herself to shake off her jitters and relax. As much as he scared her, all he was doing was screaming and nothing else. He was still outside and had not been able to get in. And it had been quite some time now.

Opening her eyes and feeling a little more confident, Sam was about to open her mouth and scream at him to stop shouting because she wasn't going to let him in even if her life depended on it when she let out a scream instead at finding him right against the window again, his eyes looking straight at her without even blinking.

And the way he was looking at her made her feel like there was no glass in between them. It felt like at any second he could just reach out and grab her.

Gulping dryly as shudders began to rattle her body again, Sam started to move back, trying to get into the driver's seat so she could be as far away from him as possible. He saw that and smirked before lifting his right hand.

And for a moment Sam winced, her state of horror making her actually believe that the barrier of glass really wasn't there before she realized that it was and Scam was currently writing on it.

With her eyes peeled wide Sam stopped moving and read the words, the message he was writing backwards on the frosty glass so she could read it while her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was actually hoping, stupidly she'd admit, that he was writing "I give up".

But the message was much longer than those three words she was praying for and when he was done, the words she saw neatly etched onto the window nearly made her heart stop in her chest:

**YOU BETTER LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T AND I HAVE TO MAKE THE EFFORT THEN I PROMISE YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE CONSQUENCES.**

She saw him add on one more word at the end:

**SEVERELY.**

Shakily, she looked back up and into his eyes to find him smirking from ear to ear, the look on his face practically screaming it out to her that he knew how terrified she was of him right now. It _disgusted _her.

"Open the door," she heard him say and she began to furiously shake her head. She was not going to let him win now.

"No," she said firmly.

"Open it now," he ordered but she just shook her head again, harder this time while struggling to keep her courage from faltering which it rapidly was with every passing second. And then she started screaming as loud as she could in a desperate attempt to scare him off.

"No! No! No!"

She kept screaming until her throat started to hurt and only then did she stop. Taking in deep breaths to recover from her shouting, Sam raised her eyes in his direction again to see if that had done anything and was shocked to find him actually looking slightly overcome.

Her state of shock grew even more when he slowly raised his hand and used his palm to wipe the words he had written to her off the window erasing them entirely.

Blinking her eyes in confusion Sam kept watching him knowing better than to think he was going to leave her alone. But she couldn't tell what he was up to as he threw her a blank look and took a step back from the car and then another and then some more.

He kept walking backwards while looking at her with that same empty stare and for some reason it made her skin crawl even more than when he was openly smirking at her. Because when he was doing that she knew to brace herself for attack but right now...she couldn't tell what he was about to do.

_"What's he planning now?" _Sam thought, nervous and afraid and wanting this to end. It was pure agony just watching him standing there doing nothing and waiting to see what was next.

Suddenly Sam's eyes narrowed when she saw him reach into his jacket's pockets and pull out something. Squinting her eyes she tried her best to see what it was, part of her fearing that maybe she had been wrong all this time and he did have some kind of weapon on him or a tool that would allow him entry to the car.

But she was left speechless when she saw what he had taken out.

A pair of black, leather gloves.

He was currently putting them on.

_"What...what's he doing?"_ she asked herself, wondering why he was suddenly putting on a pair of gloves for no apparent reason. But something told her, something in the pit of her gut told her there was a reason...

A reason she wasn't going to like.

And as she sat there trying to get a grip on her panging instincts and figure out just what he was planning to do now, all at once everything became clear to her.

In the next moment, he had raced back towards the car with blinding speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, at the top of her lungs when she heard it, the shattering of glass when his fist came flying through the window.

He had broken it.

The cold air from the night zipped in making a mess of her hair and chilling her to the bone. With the knowledge that he had access to her now she knew she was in trouble. Sam scrambled to drive away, mentally cursing herself for being an idiot and not having done so sooner.

But before she could even get the key in the car's ignition she heard the door open and shut with a thud and then Scam's voice whispering darkly in her ear. "Too late, sweetheart..."

His hand lashed out, his strong fingers wrapping around her upper arm tightly, grabbing it and using it to pull her onto his lap aggressively. With his other hand he snatched the key from her shaking hands and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

It made a sound, just a small one before it vanished from sight and Sam gulped down a very dry throat as she felt like she was trapped in a cage with a hungry lion, the very lion that she had been toying with in the first place...

His hands appeared before her face as he took off his gloves in front of her while his arms kept her trapped against his form. When the right one came off her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open when she saw the cuts and the blood on it obviously there from his having broken the window.

And as she stared at it she couldn't bring herself to believe that he had done that, broken a glass window with his bare hands, hurt himself JUST to get to her. What was he anyway? A man? A monster? A machine?

A jitter rushed down her spine when she heard him speak from behind her in a voice raw with pure arousal.

"A few scratches, a little blood..." he let out a dry chuckle and continued huskily. "Small price to pay to get to you..."

Hearing her gasp loudly at his words he chuckled harder and shook his head at how naive she was, truly thinking that anything could keep him away from her before he moved his hands back to her waist, gripping her hips before slowly moving his mouth to the crook of her neck and breathing over it.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sam…" he said, tightening his grip around her and pressing her back deeper into his chest while Sam sat frozen in her place, too shocked and mortified to move.

What was she going to do now? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO?!

"I warned you..." he drawled, fisting his fingers in her hair and pushing it away from her shoulder, placing a kiss there and reaching for the flimsy strap of her nightgown.

He played with it for a moment, coiling the lace around his fingers while kissing the sweat-coated skin of her neck caught under his lips deeper, harder, rougher making her pant and shudder before finally bringing it down to her elbow.

Feeling the strap come down and her chest start to become exposed to what she knew would be his hungry gaze, Sam finally found her voice.

"No..." she whimpered, strain and fear clear in her voice before she let out a small cry. "N-no!"

But he didn't hear her as he simply smirked into the back of her neck making the small hairs there stand on end before moving his head down to her back and pulling her zipper down all the way with his teeth.

With the cloth out of the way he eyed her white skin for a moment before leaving her biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed as he trailed his mouth up and down against it, licking and kissing her vulnerable flesh, touching her in untouched places leaving her warm, dizzy and disoriented.

Only one glance at her face in the car's rear-view mirror would show anyone how distressed she was right now as he ravaged her body endlessly, her lower lip stuck between her teeth, her neck arched to the side and her eyes squeezed shut tightly while fast, rushing puffs left her mouth.

But when she felt his hands move again and start to push the fabric of her nightgown up her thighs she resumed struggling like a mad-woman knowing just what he was about to do to her.

"No! Let me Go! Scam, leave me!' she screamed violently, her screams echoing in the darkness as she used her hands, her feet, any part of her that she could move to hit him.

But he only let out a small chuckle, never once stopping touching her.

"Never..."

* * *

...This story is ridiculously fun to write. No really, it's WAY too fun...

I need help. XD

There is more of a struggle coming, I just cut _this chapter short _because I couldn't resist (I am evil, yes :P) and because it took me LONG ENOUGH to update and I did NOT want to make you guys wait more. :(

I am sorry about the time it's taking me to update these stories, there really is no excuse and I promise to work on it, honest. =(

Oh and I'm sure any of you that have read my fic _MONSTER_ will recognize the window-breaking scene. :P While in the real world it would be relatively impossible to break tempered glass like that, kung-fu masters CAN do it and Scam, I'm pretty sure has studied martial arts. :D

Anyway! Please **READ & REVIEW **for me so I know** to keep writing this one **as well at the others I am writing! Well that, and I want to hear your reactions. :P So tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ahem, gonna shut up now. Hmm...should I hide? Or was this not that mean of a cliffie?

I really can't tell lmao!

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :)


End file.
